Be careful what you wish for
by wolfpawn
Summary: Spencer and Derek are in a established relationship, but one simple request may change their lives forever. Few chapters will be Rated M. Reid/Morgan and OC Slightly OOC. M/R Slash and established relationship. DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. I wish I did, but alas. I just wrote this for fun..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a story. So all constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

The concept was simple, if either man wanted to sleep with anyone else; they always told the other in advance. The potential partner, always female, had to know what the deal was, sex, nothing more. And protection was essential! This had worked out for both Reid and Morgan for the last two years of their relationship. They were together four years now, and after a while both men found that though they loved each other, they still had urges towards women, but never wanted to be without the other.

Reid was jealous at first, Morgan had always found it easy to get sexual partners, he thought that Morgan would leave him for one of the many gorgeous girls that always seemed to stare at him when they were out, and why not? The man had a tendency to wear t-shirts that showed off his large biceps, his dark, rich coloured skin was very attractive to Reid, and as a profiler, he could see women felt the same urge to just slam the strong, muscular man into the nearest wall/door and kiss him passionately in hope of getting said skin-tight t-shirts off him!

But he need not have worried. Morgan worshipped the ground his nerdy, kind, sweet lover walked on. He adored everything about Reid, from the way he could stop him rambling midsentence as he gently touched him while he dried the dishes or washing his hair in the shower, to the ridiculously mismatched socks he insisted in wearing. Every woman, which only totalled five, were just sex, nothing more as far as Morgan was concerned.

"Hey baby boy, where were you til now? Cloon and I were getting worried you had come to your senses and decided to leave" Morgan joked as Reid finally arrived in the door from Georgetown, where he was completing yet another degree, the smell of Indian food following him from the bag in his arms. Though he said this in jest, Morgan always felt that Reid would feel he was too smart for him and would leave him for someone smarter!

"Sorry, you remember Alex, the girl from my study group" Apologized Reid as he placed the bag of food on the counter, while simultaneously fighting off Clooney who was excited to see his second master home at long last!

"Yes?" Morgan replied slowly, elongating the word, unsure of what was coming next. Reid had never really truly looked at another person prior or after they came to their arrangement, except for Alex. Morgan had seen her one day when he came to the college with Reid. He saw nothing spectacular about her, average height, brunette, nice breasts, but nothing of great note. She was smart though, nowhere near as smart as Spencer, but she had nearly completed a second degree at twenty-five years old, so she wasn't an idiot by any stretch. She had always been nothing short of nice to Spencer, offering to take notes for him when he was away with work and always going for coffee with him while waiting for study group to start. But she knew he was bi-sexual, he had spoken nearly non-stop to her about "his Derek" and helping her with her boyfriend issues!

"Well her date bailed on her tonight last minute and she felt a little down, so I invited her here for dinner with us, I hope you don't mind" Reid said quietly. Only then did Morgan look behind his lover and there stood the quiet, polite girl with a nervous, but genuine smile on her face. She gently raised her hand slightly and waved.

Clooney, seeing that there was a new person for him to receive attention from, blew past Spencer, to jump up on the girl. She barely had time to brace herself as the heavy dog leapt up, nearly level with her shoulders. Both men were about to lean forward to remove the dog from her, but, without taking her eyes off the dog, she merely told both of them she was fine, as she scratched the dogs' chest.

It was the first time that Morgan had heard her speak. She reminded him so much of his lover, her quiet voice, her inability to make eye contact with new people, and just something else he could not place, though he did sense that it was causing him to feel a little more endeared towards her.

"Well Clooney, you know how to introduce yourself don't you! Get off and let our guest get something to eat" Morgan barked playfully at the dog, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him off their guest and into another room, closing the door as he returned to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, I'm Derek, as you would have guessed" smiled Morgan, extending his hand to shake hers.

"Hey, Alex... Obviously" Alex said, returning his smile extending her own hand and nearly falling over as she leant forward to shake his. Yes, Morgan was sure this girl was merely a female copy of his boyfriend. The clumsiness and awkwardness were identical.

They ate the dinner under the constant hum of small talk. Where she was from? Why she had come to D.C.? How did she like it here? What were her plans for after her degree? Both Reid and Alex discussed course work, Reid ensuring that Morgan felt involved by constantly remembering to add details that he would not have known about, explaining people who he would not have met. Alex seemed to become more outgoing; the more they talked, giggling slightly at Reid's somewhat tangent like discussions.

Turning to Morgan, she smiled and nodded her head towards Reid and said affectionately "It's like trying to talk to a radio sometimes with him, isn't it?"

Morgan nearly spat out the wine he was drinking, laughing at her description. She seemed to understand his lover almost as much as he did. Reid pretended to act hurt, but smiled. After the food was eaten, Alex excused herself to go to the bathroom and Spencer and Derek cleared away the empty plates from the table.

"She seems really nice" Derek said as he watched Spencer rinse a plate under the tap. "Reminds me a lot of someone" he added playfully, "not sure who though" unable to hold back a smile. Spencer merely stared at the plate he was rinsing, unable to make eye contact with the older man. "Hey, Baby Boy, what's up?" Derek asked, placing his curled up finger under his boyfriend's chin, gently tilting it up so to make him look at him.

"I really am attracted to her, I really want to, you know..." he nearly whispered.

"Have sex with her" his boyfriend said, completing the sentence. "Is that why you brought her here, for my approval, to justify wanting to do that with her" he added concerned, "Pretty Boy, if you want to have sex with her all you have to do is say it. You know the arrangement. If you're okay with it and she knows the deal, then so am I"

"That's the thing" Spencer added slowly "I don't just want it to be her and me".

Morgan took a moment to weigh what his boyfriend was saying. "What, you want me there too?"

Reid nodded slightly, "It's all I can think about recently. Every time I see her all I think about is us kissing her and her touching us together, it's been driving me insane!" He gently took his lovers hand a placed it on his crotch, sure enough, Morgan could feel his hard bulge through his trousers! Morgan became aroused as he looked into his lover's yearning eyes. He always strived to give Reid what he wanted, since he never really wanted much. How was he going to approach this girl he had only met this evening, and ask this of her? He didn't know, but as he felt his lover embrace him, he knew he had to!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got positive feedback from people about this, as I explained to Ihopeitsbenign, this story is all but finished. I just had no way of loading it online so I've been writing it a while, and I'll just load a new chapter every few days. Don't want to give ye too much at once. **

The sound of the girl laughing as she attempted to get past the dog who was clearly jumping up on her again, interrupted the moment between the two lovers. They broke their embrace as Spencer tried to rearrange his pants so not to alert Alex to his inappropriately timed erection. As she walked in the door, Morgan pulled further away from his boyfriend, turning his head so he did not look at the slightly embarrassed girl standing in front of him.

"Em, sorry" was all she could muster as she sensed that she had walked in on a tender moment. But the embarrassed smile stayed on her face.

"Alex, what time have you work tomorrow?" Spencer queried. "You said it was late enough, right?"

"Mm-hmm, not until after lunch, why?" Alex slightly curious at what could possibly be suggested as Morgan held up an unopened half-bottle of wine.

"Perfect" was Derek's response. "We are not too fond of white wine here and this has been sitting in the fridge far too long, you'll sort that problem for us"

"Oh great, I always wanted to be hospitalised with alcohol poisoning!" she smiled, sarcasm pouring out of every word. "Seriously, I don't drink often so I'm a bit of a lightweight and I do actually have to drive home".

"In an house this size, did you honestly think we didn't have a guest room? You've drank a glass and a half already, so even though you don't feel or look it, you are technically over the limit. And as law enforcement, it is our duty not to let you drink and drive!" Morgan stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Alex merely grabbed the glass she had been using and shrugged her shoulders, clearly deciding not to argue with him and followed a smiling Morgan into the living room, Reid bringing up the rear.

"Wait your job is what?" Morgan was in some bit of disbelief at what Alex had just said. "You're a psychologist specialising in PTSD in children?" A nod was her only response. She had yet to touch the bottle of wine left in front of her. Morgan continued to stare. "Wouldn't that take several years to even qualify for that, let alone work at it?"

"I finished school at sixteen, and the appropriate college qualifications at twenty-one, so I'm a seasoned professional now" she smirked. Usually she didn't brag about her academic achievements, but Morgan and Reid had such impressive jobs she didn't feel like it was really bragging. Morgan left out an impressed whistle. "So when the likes of your team saves kids, or if there are children left without one or both parents, it's the likes of me they are brought to help them through. A depressing job some days, but I love it so much, getting to help them" a genuine smile across her face. "One of the first boys I helped is now well known in college football, he got a full scholarship to NYU and it's things like that, that make me love my job. Knowing they can go on to achieve great things with their lives and not just let their talents go to waste!"

"You left school early too, great I'm an idiot in this room" Morgan snorted.

Spencer just smiled rubbing his boyfriends arm "Derek, you are above average intelligence too, they don't let idiots into the BAU".

"Great so I just need to find a room with people of so called average intelligence so I can feel like the smart one!" Morgan pouted.

"Pretty much" Spencer nodded. Morgan stuck out his tongue at him, which had Spencer smiling widely. Morgan threw his eyes up and as he did, he couldn't help but notice the slight expression on Alex's face. Not exactly jealously, more like yearning. Spencer got up and made for the bathroom. Pausing at the hall door for a moment, knowing the dog was waiting excitedly to see who was going to attempt to get past him. "Oh, Clooney, please" pleaded Spencer, trying and failing yet again to show any dominance over the dog, who could be heard jumping up on him as he attempted to make his way to the bathroom.

"He has a crush on you, you know" Morgan stated, forcing Alex to avert her eyes from the hall door, where she had not realised she was staring. "Though I'm not sure he even noticed how you feel towards him!"

"What!" Alex all but screeched her voice nearly hysterical. "But he's with you, how can you have a crush on one person if you are happy with another, besides I think it's obvious I lack certain genitalia to be of interest to him" her voice rambling. She wasn't sure why she was saying these things to Derek, he was his boyfriend! It made no sense, and he seemed completely at ease with this discussion.

Morgan got up from the seat he had been sitting in and sat in the chair closest to wear Alex was sitting, leaning back casually as though they were discussing the weather and not Spencer. "It's odd, we love each other, but find ourselves sometimes attracted to women physically. I'm not sure we are capable of the emotional connection with them, but we most certainly are sexually attracted to some" he stared her straight in the eye, completely unashamed, which is more than could be said for Alex, who just stared back at him, sure that her heart was clearly audible, and her cheeks flushed red. He leant forward putting his elbows on his knees and continued. "Look he really likes you Alex, both as a friend and in general, I'm completely okay with that, the same way he was okay when I felt that way about someone"

Alex wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to understand from what Morgan was saying. She just stared back blankly for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. Then she found herself thinking things she really had no right thinking. Her train of thought derailed by a sharp breathe from Morgan who had clearly used profiling skills once again to gauge her thoughts. Before she could even think of a reply, she sensed a third person in the room and for some reason jumped when she saw Spencer standing next to her.

"Everything alright" Spencer asked concerned as to why Alex had nearly lost her life when she had seen him.

"Sure is pretty boy, I was just telling Alex here how you had a crush on her!" Again Morgan's face was completely unashamed. Alex looked from Morgan to Reid, who seemed to be nearly as embarrassed as she was, but didn't at any stage deny it. He finally met her gaze and raised his eyebrows with and apologetic face. "Finally, that's out there, we can actually get on with the evening, the sexual tension in here was killing me!" He sat back in the chair, a large cheeky grin on his face taking a drink from a bottle of beer he had been holding. Spencer was looking as though trying to figure out where he should sit. Alex thought he was going to sit next to Morgan, which would be the logical choice; instead he sat next to her. She could feel Morgan keeping an eye on what was going on beside him as he flicked through the channels, deciding on a tv series in the end.

Whatever tension Morgan had sensed before but it was double, if not triple that now. Morgan came to the conclusion enough was enough, got off the couch and picked up Alex gentle and placed her next to Reid with a large grin on his face. He then sat next to her. Her pupils wide with both shock and arousal as Morgan sat next to her in a way that caused her to brush up against Spencer.

Reid let out a gasp at the sensation that went up through him at having her so close. She looked around at him not realising how close his face was to hers as she did. Spencer had never initiated too much contact with anyone in his life, but as he looked at the close proximity of Alex's face, he found himself gently holding her cheek and leaning in to kiss her. Surprised at first Alex gasped, but as Spencer's soft lips moved against hers she responded, kissing him as passionately as he did her. One arm rising up to allow her fingers through his soft, slightly curled hair. Morgan chuckled to himself, finding it extremely arousing his partner was doing this in front of him and before he could help himself, he joined in, kissing Reid's neck and jaw, only to make his way to Alex, who stopped kissing Spencer long enough to look at Morgan and using her other free hand to wrap around the darker man's neck and guide him to her throat, while she continued kissing the slighter man.

**Sorry to cut it off here, but the next chapter is just complete and utter smut, and twice the length of this, so I decided to end it here, and will have the next chapter up soon :) Well I could leave it a few days, but I hate having to wait for other authors naughty fics so I'll probably just put up the next chapter tomorrow, if ye want of course!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ihopeitsbenign, yes, I was planning for her to be a lot like Spencer, but the reason for that will come later. **

**MarineLvr84 - I'm not going to even attempt to lie, I am basing this solely on what I would love to happen were I Alex in with these two fine men! (well this chapter anyway!)**

**Right here we go, be warned, smutty smut smut!**

Spencer could hardly believe what was happening, the feel of the girl's lips as they kissed. Soft, small, feminine, something he had not felt in years. He was used to Derek's larger, fuller, masculine lips, which always seemed to fight for control of the kiss, and always succeeded. This time, he was clearly in charge. He paced the kiss, her lips bending to his. His breaths, fast and loud, unable to controlled. She kissed back just as passionately, though with the added sensation of the other older man kissing her throat and neck. Making his way down to her shoulder, pulling her top back to reveal her clavicle, kissing it and even gently placing his teeth against it, she gasped at the sensation, arousing both men further.

Spencer felt the front of his pants constricting him the more he concentrated on Alex's uneven breaths, as his boyfriends lips slowly and gently pressing against her skin. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Alex's face. Her lips had darkened and more plump, engorged from the kisses causing a rush of blood to pool there. Random information as to how this happened came flooding into Spencer's mind, he attempted to ignore it and concentrate on the girl again. Her face slightly reddened at the cheeks where she blushed. Her eyes wide, staring back at him, darting momentarily to his mouth and back to his eyes. Derek ceased his exploration of her skin with his lips. Looking to his excited lover, who looked back at him, his eyes darting to the hall door, signifying his desire to go upstairs. He turned back to Alex, who seemed slightly confused at the sudden cessation of events. Reid just smiled shyly.

"How about we go to, um, the, uh, bedroom?" his voice quiet, terrified of Alex suddenly coming to her senses and realising what exactly she was doing and rejecting him. She just bit her swollen bottom lip and nodded, again looking to his lips, wanting nothing more than to continue kissing the man she had been thinking about in this way for over a year. Derek got up, holding his hand out politely to aid the girl off the seat like a gentleman, which she took. She looked up at him, and bit her lip again. He then realised why his lover had a crush on this girl, she was equal parts sexy and adorable, the best part of it being, she tried to be neither, and it was all naturally occurring. Once again leading the events, he walked towards the hall door, and opened it, leaving a less than impressed Clooney into the sitting room, only to be locked in as the three went out into the hall and up the stairs.

Derek opened the bedroom door, a bookshelf stood in one corner of the room, filled to capacity, a large walk in wardrobe, an en-suite bathroom, a very large bed and two bedside lockers. He sat on the side of the bed. Spencer walked over, lent in and kissed him. The feel of his boyfriend's dominant kiss so familiar as they had done it countless times before, but so different to what he had just experienced with Alex. Without taking his lips off his lover, the older beckoned with his hand for Alex to join them. She walked over slowly, unsure as to why the sight of the two men kissing aroused her so much, but she could feel her body yearning for them. As soon as she came close enough for him to touch he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. Placing the hand he had grabbed against his chest, Alex could feel a more slender hand against her thigh, slowly moving upward to her ass and grabbing a firm hold. She bent down and started to pull at the end of Derek's t-shirt, which was tight against his torso, and she started to lift it up.

She knew from the way he looked with his clothes on and from the comments Spencer had made about his home gym that Derek took pride in his appearance, but she was not prepared for the chiselled six-pack that she felt against her hand. She gasped at the arousing sensation it sent through her, Spencer smiled cognitively as he continued to kiss his boyfriend, one hand still feeling the globes of her ass, while the other at the back of Morgan's neck, holding him in the kiss. Alex's mind unable to decide whether she should keep her hand where it was and enjoy the sensation of her fingers over his firm abs, or to lift the t-shirt further and bask in the pleasure she was sure awaited her there.

She lifted up the shirt and was not disappointed with what she saw; his abdominal and pectoral muscles were firm and strong. He broke away from the kiss to allow Alex to pull the t-shirt over his head. When she had removed it and strewn it across the floor, Derek grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his lap. One of her hands went to his cheek just as he pulled her in to kiss her. While the other went down to his crotch and undid his belt and jeans with considerable ease. Spencer began to loosen Alex's top and slide it upward, until it came to her chest and it required a slight bit of tugging to get the material over. Derek gave a hand in this and helped lift the top from the front, wanting to pull away only long enough to lift the top over her head and before resuming the kiss. He was slightly aghast when he saw that the bra she was wearing strained to keep her breasts in. He could not understand this about women; the ones who were unattractive and had no great features flaunted everything about themselves, while girls who had something worth looking at hid them away. He had noted before that Alex's breasts seemed attractive, but that was through a loose fitting t-shirt. Now without any excess clothing on them he could see they were far better than he could have imagined.

Spencer leant in against Alex's back and kissed her shoulder, gently placing his hands on her chest, Morgan noticed him buck slightly as he did so. He exhaled swiftly against Alex's neck, causing her to turn her head for a moment into him and placed a hand on his cheek, his lips starting to move against the skin of her neck and up to her ear. Derek placed his hand under her chin to get her attention back to him and once more resumed kissing her.

Alex moved her hands somewhat awkwardly so that she could get at Spencer's pants and pulled out his shirt and began to unbutton it. One button accidentally popped off, and as the other man ran his hand up the inside of Alex's leg, arousal got the better of her and she just pulled each side of the shirt apart, causing buttons to pop out and scatter all over the floor. Derek smiled and huffed a laugh against Alex's lips, while Spencer groaned, partly in arousal, and partly because he had liked that shirt! He decided to remove his tie himself before she ruined that too, taking it off and throwing it some direction, unsure where it landed, and caring even less. She then unbuckled his belt and zipped down his pants, all without taking her lips away from the older man.

Derek slipped Alex off his lap and onto the bed. He stood above her, his jeans being held up only by his large bulging erection. He opened her jeans and in one pull had them down to her ankles. For once in her life Alex regretted wearing converse, having to ungracefully pull her legs up and untie and loosen both before being able to kick them off.

Spencer was using these events to really look at Alex's body. Something he had wanted for a very long time. It was better than he expected. Though he was surprised to see she had a tattoo on her side. He hadn't ever thought of her as someone who would be into them. Her chest was far sexier than he could have ever imagined. He placed a finger on her stomach and gently let it slide along her skin causing her to gasp as the sensation shot through her now hyper-sensitive skin, kissing his way up her throat and back to her lips again.

He heard the bedside locker open and assumed Derek was getting the lubricant and condoms. He continued to run his hands over Alex's body as she gasped whenever he touched an erogenous zone, her nipples hardened as he used his tongue to gently circle both of them, and she found her hand reaching for his long slender length. He felt his boyfriend shift around him, to get at his back, kissing his neck and his considerable erection rubbing against his lower back.

Spencer felt the cold bottle of lube against him and took it in his hand and liberally squirted some onto his fingers. He leant over Alex and gently stroked her sex. As soon as he felt the small lump of her clitoris, she gasped loudly and ran her fingers through his hair and forced his lips onto hers.

He felt Derek take the lube from him, and heard the squirt of more being poured and a moment later, he felt his boyfriend's larger, rougher hand join Alex's soft, small one on his hard cock, the cool wet lube making the movements more fluid and even more pleasurable. He groaned at the sensation, moving himself in rhythm to them. Derek used his other hand to see to his own aching length.

As Spencer pulled his hand away from Alex, she groaned mournfully at the cessation of intense pleasure. The younger man looked around him for a moment, his brain working to analysis the best way forward. Derek saw what he was thinking and let go of his lovers hard length, taking Alex gently in his arms and placing her so her head was on the soft pillows that bordered the head of the bed. She found herself looking at two attractive fully naked men in front of her, and could not help but bite her lip and moan. Both so different, but equally sexually appealing. One dark, muscular and strong, the other slender and pale, but his features more defined.

She saw Morgan holding an unopened condom. Her breathing increased and her pupils dilated in arousal. He noted her reaction and smiled to the other man. He opened it carefully and slid the condom onto his boyfriends' long, smooth cock; it twitched at the feel of the latex covering it. He kissed him passionately, dominating the kiss from the offset. His hands felt up and down his more slender partner who reciprocated as reverently. They ceased after a moment and both men looked toward the girl who had been subconsciously staring and using her own hand to arouse herself further. Derek reached for the lubricant to put it on the condom.

"That's not necessary, trust me" she smiled, her voice husky from arousal. His curiosity won out and he rubbed his hand over her soft folds, it was quite moist, and as he looked her in the eye, he stuck his large digit slowly and carefully into her. She gripped her swollen bottom lip in between her teeth and moaned at the feel on him inside her. Both her fists gripping at the sheets beneath her. He gently pulled his finger out and placed it in his mouth, tasting her juices, tangy compared to the saltiness he was accustomed to from his lovers cum. She raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise at his actions.

Spencer's cock twitched in his hands as he watched his boyfriend touch the girl he had lusted after for over a year. Knowing all the while he watched them that he would soon get to experience her soft body for himself. He was extremely nervous. Though he was not submissive in sex, he was usually the passive partner; here he was going to be the penetrative one. Morgan pulled away from her and as Reid noticed him extract his finger from his mouth, he gave into his urge to kiss the darker man, tasting Alex on his lips; he then turned and kissed her.

As he did, she grabbed his neck with both hands while he used his to caress her face, leaning on his elbows. He then slid his hands down her body and onto her thighs, Hers found their way to the two globes of his ass, pulling it toward her, widening the position of her legs slightly to allow him to slide gently into her and he was shocked at how tight she was. She gasped as he slid himself further into her. Her grip on his ass hardening, the more he edged forward. When he penetrated her completely, he stopped for a moment and looked her in the eye. He bit his lip and maintained eye contact with her as he gently pulled back until only the head of cock was still within her. Then slowly he moved forward again until she was fully impaled on him once more. He knew the feeling of being penetrated and he had always loved when Derek had done it to him, but he found himself stunned by Alex's physical and vocal response to it. He felt her muscles flex as they gripped onto his sheathed length and as he began a sawing motion she alternated between groans of pleasure and gasps.

He could see his boyfriend beside them in his peripheral vision, gently stroking himself as he watched the man he loved fucking this girl. One look into the other man eyes aroused him to the extent he accidentally slammed himself hard into Alex causing her to yelp. At first Spencer thought it was out of pain and paused momentarily, but when she attempted to resume the rhythm, he realised it was out of pleasure and recommenced the faster, harder pace. He could not control the volume of his grunts as he continuously slammed into her. Her moans becoming higher pitched as she came closer to her release. He knew he would not last much longer either at this pace and ferocity.

"Oh fuck" she moaned. He knew she was close so he grabbed her hips and banged himself into her. Muffled moans broke through her clasped shut teeth and a loud gasp for air followed by a shudder told him she had fallen over the edge. He moved his hands onto her thighs and lifted them slightly as he continued to piston into her. Moaning erratically as he moved. As she sensed him getting closer to his own release, she gripped her legs around his waist, anchoring him to her. After a few more thrusts, he felt a burst of sensation flow from every part of his body, to his groin as he emptied into the condom, then collapsing onto her as he clumsily sought her lips.

Derek felt his cock aching as he watched the others fuck. He gently stroked himself, but knew it was nothing compared to what was going on in front of him.

When their breathing returned to normal, Spencer leant onto his hands and pulled himself off of Alex. Slowly withdrawing himself from within her and removed the condom, disposing of it into the waste basket next to the bed. He turned to Derek, who met his gaze with a smile. He leant in and grabbed the younger man by the back of the neck and kissed him passionately. The smell of sex from him aroused him more. Spencer searched around for the lube with his hands unable to locate it. He broke out of the kiss to see Alex grinning cheekily waving it in front of her.

Derek let out a moan as he saw her empty a large dollop onto her hand and reached between his legs and started to spread it onto both of his testicles. Spencer placed his lips on the head of his boyfriend's large neglected cock and sucked off the pre-cum. Derek groaned from deep within his chest at the sensation. Spencer felt for Alex's hand to transfer some of the lubricant onto his own. He then returned his hand to the hard length and started to stroke it. Alex timed her movements to match his. Derek could barely control himself. He had one hand going through Spencer's hair which was sticking to him from sweat, and the other feeling at Alex's exquisite breasts. He grunted and groaned throatily.

He groaned as he felt the woman remove her hand from him and bucked violently as it was quickly replaced by her mouth, gently grazing her teeth over his sensitive sac, then engulfing one side in her mouth, sucking gently on it. Spencer, as though not wanting to be outdone, slid his hand down his lovers leaking shaft, and sucked at the head, licking the glistening slit and relishing the taste of his lovers juices mixed with the bitter coffee taste from the flavoured lubricant, before engulfing as much of the head and impressive length into his mouth as he could. Though Derek wasn't as long as Spencer, he was considerably wider, making it difficult for the young genius to fit more than half of the older man into him. Alex, seeing the dilemma intertwined their hands around the lower half of the darker man's cock, moving in a synchronised motion.

It took barely a minute before Derek's sac pulled tight and Spencer off his cock as he bucked powerfully causing a stream of pearly coloured cum to splash onto the younger man's hand and arm. The darker man panted as he rode out the orgasm, before leaning back in time to see his lover letting some of it drip onto Alex's hard nipples and using his tongue to lick it off.

All three, exhausted from their excursions collapsed on the bed, Spencer sandwiched between the other two. "Look at you Pretty Boy, grinning like the Cheshire Cat". Alex laughed and Spencer smiled even wider. They all dozed off in post coital bliss. Derek was woken in the early hours of the morning by Reid spooning into him and what he was sure was the sound of the front door closing gently.

**Wow, just before I posted this I decided to make it smuttier, and I have to say, I love it more. Off now for a cold shower! **

**So Spencer got what he wanted and then some, but as JK Rowling wrote in the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - "The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed."**


	4. Chapter 4

**So now, for the shit to start to hit the fan. How will it all fare out? Enjoy and please review, I have it pretty much finished, but I will be making alterations too**

In the weeks following the night at Spencer's, Alex had actively attempted to avoid unnecessary alone time with him. She still took his notes when he could not make classes, but often rather than going for coffee before class with him, she text to say she was running late and always seemed to arrive to class barely on time with his favourite coffee in hand in case he was there. She would sit with him, but she always made the excuse of work or assignments for extra credit to see if she could finish the course ahead of schedule, using the excuse of not having an eidetic memory if he suggested they hang out.

She hadn't done it to be cruel. Quite the opposite, she wanted to ensure she caused any one any unnecessary awkwardness. She knew if he were to spend time in her company alone, his FBI profiling skills would soon see she was harbouring feeling about him she had no right to. The night in his house had not helped. She had thought of doing those things with him before, but always thought it was impossible because of his relationship with Derek, so she put them to the back of her mind, but once she had experienced them, she could not stop the feelings from rising to the surface. She didn't want to lose Spencer as a friend, so she decided to remove herself from the situation until she got over her unrequited crush. Spencer of course had not been privy to this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"She's avoiding me Derek" he ranted as they pulled up to Quantico, called back in at eight in the evening because the town of Toledo in Northern Ohio had fallen victim to a serial arsonist.

"Pretty Boy, she still sits with you and is polite with you, isn't she? She may just feel awkward after what happened, don't take it to heart" Derek said soothingly. "If she is avoiding you, then that's her loss, not yours baby!" Reid felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see there was a text from Alex, Morgan caught the name in the corner of his eye "Speak of the devil, anything important?"

"Hey, need to talk to you, let me know when you are able to meet; it's sort of important, okay. Bye" he recited.

Morgan huffed "She even sounds awkward in texts, wonder what is so important?" he wasn't being nosy, merely wondering out loud to himself. They got out of the car and grabbed their go-bags from the boot.

Reid was still a bit bitter about Alex's blatant avoidance and revealed to Morgan something he knew perhaps he shouldn't "She's sort of going through the same thing with her mom and as I did with mine" Morgan stopped walking and stared at him "Her mother suffers with severe depression, made worse by Alex's dad dying a few years ago, cancer" he elaborated. Morgan started walking again, throwing his go-bag onto his shoulder.

"Maybe she just has a lot on her plate with that at the moment, you do know the feeling" he said casually as he held the door open for his partner who walked through without another word. He pulled out the phone again in the lift and to text back. "Be nice" Derek remarked. He looked at what Spencer had typed. "Just called away to Ohio on a case, I'll let you know as soon as we're back, if it is too important to wait until then, I'll call you when I get a chance" he held the phone to Derek, to see if it proof it. "Perfect" he kissed Spencer's soft lips one last time before the elevators doors opened and they had to become work colleagues instead of lovers.

The phone vibrated again "Thanks Spencer, It can wait!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Reid was running late, he had forgotten how long the subway took to get anywhere; he was getting too used to going around with Morgan in the car.

He ran across the road to where he could see Alex sitting outside the cafe. The waiter had just put two coffees on the table. Alex started adding sugar and milk to hers, she hadn't noticed him and seemed completely engrossed in her own thoughts. Her face slightly wrinkled up from frowning, her complexion quite pale, her eyes seemed to be becoming encircled by dark patches indicating little or no sleep. When she had said she needed to talk, if the stress clear on her face was anything to go by, she had meant it, and it was something serious. All irritation at her for her recent behaviour vanished. He knew from looking at her, she was trying to cope with something, and she was failing miserably. He pulled the chair across from her out from the table; she jumped violently from the shock of his unexpected noise.

"Sorry" he apologised. "I thought you would have seen me coming straight for you" She just looked at him. "Alex, please don't take this the wrong way, but you look like haven't slept in a month" unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"Feels like it too, but it's only been just over a fortnight of sleepless nights, I've been a bit ill" she explained pathetically. "All I want to do is curl up in a ball and hibernate, I suddenly have an envy of bears!" her smile not reaching her eyes.

"What's wrong? Is it your mother again?" enquired Reid, knowing the stress her mother put her under had caused her to have sleepless spells before.

"She's worse than ever, refusing to take any meds at all now. She just lies there crying. I knew this would happen, I just wish my aunt would help deal with it. I'm getting pressure to move back off them, but I can't. I love my job, I love this course. Selfish I know, but I went to see her last week and she tried to go for me with a kitchen knife. I can't deal with that in my life at the moment, not with..." she trailed off. Her face suddenly red and she just stared into the coffee in front of her.

Spencer failed to notice this at first. He shuddered as the events she described sounded eerily like when he finally felt he had to commit his mother to the Bennington. "I'm sorry Alex, why didn't you tell me that's why you've been off recently?"

"Sort of, well one of a few reasons, there's also work, a lot of stress with college and a few other things" Alex croaked, for some reason her voice couldn't go above barely audible decibels. Spencer had to lean in close just to hear her.

"When have you ever had to worry about college? You fly through the course work, partly because you work in that sector and can relay the course work to cases you have worked, which leads me to wonder should you even have been allowed to study this particular degree in the first place; it really is an unfair advantage. I'm not sure..."

"Spencer. I'm pregnant" Alex blurted out, cutting across Reid's monologue.

".. if that should...wait, what?" Reid took a moment to compute what Alex had said; sure that he had misheard her. "You're? But, you? Who? What?"

"According to the doctor I am eleven weeks and four days" she answered, finally looked up at him from her coffee.

Eleven weeks and four days, Reid's mind was to the date before he had even mouthed the words. His eyes widen and his mouth fell open. The night they had been together was eleven weeks and five days ago, semen could remain alive within a woman for up to five days. He also knew that condoms were only effective 97% of the time. He knew what she was saying. He knew she was saying she got pregnant from the night they had sex. "How long have you...?"

"I found out at eight weeks and six days, like I said, I haven't slept in just over a fortnight." again she just blurted out her answer, her gaze once more turning to her cup of coffee. A full two weeks and she hadn't told him, anger starting to well up within him. She had sat next to him, had several fleeting conversations on irrelevant topics such as the price of coffee in the college coffee shop, but she hadn't the decency to tell him this.

"Why did it take you so long to tell me?" he asked darkly.

"I didn't know how to, and I needed to decide what I was going to do about it" Alex whimpered, she had noticed the drastic change in Spencer's tone. She had anticipated it could happen.

"You decided, oh, that's great, and what did you decide all by yourself then Alex?" he voice laced in anger.

"I... I... I'm keeping it Spencer, I know it's a bit of a shock and that I should have come to you earlier, but I needed to weigh everything up." Alex decided to just blurt out everything in quick succession, hopefully then this would calm down quicker. "I know you probably are really mad at me now" one look at his face told her seething would be more the correct term. "But I want to do this and I just wanted to let you know you can do whatever you want, you and Derek, I don't expect or want anything from you, but the option is there for you to be involved if you want".

Silence loomed for a minute. There was no one at the nearby tables and the rest of the world seemed too busy with their own problems to pay attention to the two people sitting outside a small cafe and their discussion. "How the hell could you do this, force your decision on others like this, without even discussing it with them" he spoke slowly, which made it all the more painful for Alex to hear. "You said yourself, your mother is suffering with depression so bad that she should really be put in somewhere and you know it, you just too spineless to do it. You know that it's genetic and you are okay with passing those genes on, and as for my genes, you know that schizophrenia can skip a generation and you are more than willing to allow that to be passed on too. Both of us suffer severe migraines and the problem I had with Dilaudid, you know all of this" Venom laced every single word coming out of his mouth. He accidentally spat as he spoke, but he didn't care, he couldn't. "You can't possibly go through with it. Are you insane? It is bound to be messed up. You have to terminate it" The way he snapped the word "it" shocked Alex, as though it was a plague, a pestilence.

"Spencer, I can understand you being angry at me, but how can you be so angry at a baby that hasn't done anything to anyone. It never asked to exist!" Alex was hurt and scared, but her bond with the unborn life within her was already very strong and it allowed her the courage to answer him back.

"It's not a baby, not yet, it's a foetus, and you know that. It's just a parasite really. It'll feed off you for its own gain. It already has, look at the state of you" His hands purposely banging down on the table and then gesturing to the worn out, pale girl in front of him, as though to back up his argument "You know what, you were right earlier" Spencer finally stated, "You are selfish! Thinking of yourself rather than using logic" Alex's face looked as though he had slapped her, the words hurting more than any physical pain. He slapped five dollars on the table and walked off. His hands shaking with anger, not looking back at the girl sitting at the table, who looked as though someone was choking her as she fought to catch her breath.

**Wow, so that was a bit heated, what'll happen when Morgan finds out?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Alex is hurt, Spencer is angry, how will Morgan take it? How will Spencer tell him? He will tell him right?**

Spencer had left over three hours ago, and he still wasn't home. Derek had done another day's gym workout, washed the car and walked the dog all since the genius had left. He was starting to get worried. Had Spencer decided he would stay longer he would have texted or called by now. It was three thirty and they were due to go to JJ's to babysit Henry by six. They had planned to eat before leaving and the other man had memorised the grocery list necessary for the dinner and then had cast it aside somewhere so he couldn't even find it now. It was no use now anyway, the meat for that dish, if he remembered correctly from the last time Spencer had cooked it, required forty-five minutes marinating before even being cooked. He took out his phone, sliding down through his contacts, found his partner's number, and pressed call. It rang out. He pressed call again, then he heard Spencer's phone ringing, the volume getting louder. Following the noise, he went through the kitchen, into the living room and out to the hall. Spencer was standing there, the key to the door still in his hand.

"Hey Pretty Boy, what the hell, I was beginning to" he looked at other man's face. "Spence, Spence, what the hell, what happened?" he cupped his boyfriends face in his hands, trying to get him to look at him. Dragging him to the sitting room and sitting him on the sofa.

"Nothing, I… I just need a coffee" was all he stuttered.

"Coffee?" Derek panicked. To see his lover dumbstruck would have, at any other time been amusing, but Spencer seemed so genuinely shaken, scared him.

"Yeah, just, I need a coffee" he explained looking at Derek as though the world was ending, while walking to the kitchen.

"Okay, so what happened with Alex?" Derek decided to attempt to find out what happened while he was with the girl. He thought it was just a friend's quarrel. "What was the important talk about?"

"It doesn't matter, just crap that's bothering her" he walked off, staring into his coffee and not making eye contact with the other man, frightened that if he did look at him, he would reveal the true topic of their conversation and then he would leave. He had thought it over as he walked around the park after he stormed off. If Derek knew the truth he would think it was planned or that he had slept with Alex more than that time and he would feel betrayed; the one thing Spencer refused to lose was Derek, to ensure that, he couldn't let him find out about Alex and that baby.

He didn't realise that he had been brought back to the couch. Derek smiled kissing his lovers forehead, then his nose, then his lips. Spencer just curled up next to his boyfriend and thought of the day's events. "Whenever you're ready to tell me what's wrong with you Pretty Boy, I'm ready to listen"

It was getting late, the clock read eleven thirty. Henry was asleep, and Derek was flicking through JJ and Wills less than impressive TV channels. The pizza had been ordered, delivered and quickly eaten. Both men just sitting on the couch when he stopped flicking through the channels, and turned off the TV. "So you two had coffee for hours, what did discuss?" shifting in the seat so that he could face his lover. He knew whatever was eating Spencer was something to do with Alex, he just hadn't a clue what it was.

"Actually I was there for only ten minutes, then I got angry, said a few things, walked off and sat in the park for an hour and a half and went to the library to calm down before walking home" the younger blushed. "Sorry for not getting the groceries by the way" he added sheepishly.

"Wait, you were only there a few minutes, what the hell could you both have said in that space of time that could cause you to walk off" Derek slightly taken back by the length of time they had been together.

"I said a few things in the heat of the moment and I got up and left" Spencer was staring at his hands, his eyes filled with guilt. "Derek, I was cruel to her, I said some awful things, I called her a coward, and I said she was selfish. I yelled at her and she just sat there and took it. You should have seen her face Derek, she looked so lost and afraid, and I treated her like dirt. What sort of person am I?" Spencer began to cry.

"Why did you say awful things Spencer? What the hell is eating you this much? Please Baby Boy, whatever it is you can tell me, I love you more than anything and nothing you do or say will change that" Derek was frantically trying to get to the root of things, while trying to calm a hysteric Spencer.

Spencer thought for a moment, part of him wanted to tell Derek, thinking that to lie to him would be the worse option, but as soon as he looked into Derek's eyes, the thought of losing him arose again and he couldn't let that happen, without Derek he would have nothing.

"She, um, her mum has gotten very bad and she refuses to get her the help she needs, she said she wouldn't do something like that and I got a bit mad" Spencer believed a little white lie would cover it best.

Derek hugged him close; he knew the topic of Spencer committing Diana Reid to Bennington Sanatorium was always a touchy one. "You did what was right for you and your mother Baby Boy, never think otherwise"

Spencer smiled weakly, he knew he shouldn't lie, or paint Alex in a bad light. But he knew the other man would say no more on the subject this way. He felt bad for feeling he had to it, but Derek couldn't know.

He curled up on the couch and nestled into the stronger man, who in turn wrapped his arms around him as they watched a documentary that Derek put on, feeling that he had to comfort Spencer, and this was a sure-fire way to at least take his mind off the topics of his earlier conversation with Alex. He once more kissed the younger man's forehead, and curled him in closer.

Spencer couldn't rid the sense of guilt as he lay into him. He made the right decision, didn't he?

**R&R people, I want to know what ye think and if it's going a direction ye like**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is more of a filler chapter than anything, but it felt right to have it. Review **

Two weeks had passed since Alex had revealed her secret to Spencer. He had said nothing to Derek, though the older man could see that something was clearly bothering him. In fact, everyone had noticed it. Garcia ceased her cheerful salutes to him in the hallways of the FBI Headquarters, leaving biscuits and other small treats on his desk, only for them to be ignored. JJ stopped ruffling his hair. Prentiss stopped her witty remarks. Rossi and Hotch merely observed, both noting the drastic change in their teams' youngest member.

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid's relationship was the worst kept secret in the BAU. The whole team knew about it, but no one ever confirmed or denied the relationship and as far as Strauss and the brass were concerned, the team was blissfully ignorant to the going-ons of the two team mates outside of the office.

However Reid's work was slipping and that was something that Aaron Hotchner could not deny or ignore, at first he thought the agent was having a bad day, which turned out to be a bad week, but as the second week closed and his work ethic had not returned, Hotch knew he had to address the issue.

"Well, what way are you going to handle this?" Rossi asked bluntly. He had called in Rossi because he was straight talking, often to his own detriment, he would be head of the division were it not for his sharp wit and faster mouth.

"To be honest Dave, I have no idea, even in the worst times of Reid's life his work standards never slipped, even with Hankle" Hotch was exasperated. Dave nodded in response, though he had not witnessed Reid post Hankle, he knew the man had suffered the time he was kidnapped.

"What I can't help but notice is his demeanour to Morgan, look at him" Aaron glanced out his office window. He saw the young genius staring at a file in front of him, the first thing that was off was the fact he stared at one page for more than twenty seconds, the second was that every minute movement Morgan made caused the young man to stare at him with a mixture of fear and dread in his eyes.

Derek had noted this too, it was beginning to unnerve him. He wondered had he accidently harmed Spencer in his sleep. He spent hours siting through the many conversations he had had with him in recent times to see had it been something he had said. But he could think of nothing.

"You don't think Morgan….?" Hotch suggested, fearing to say anymore.

"Definitely not. One; Morgan is not that kind of man, and two; he is staring at Reid with a confused and almost unnerving look, as though he has no idea what is going on" Rossi profiled the two men from Hotch's office window, both men below oblivious to their actions. "You should talk to Morgan about it though" he added.

"Right, call him up" Hotch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, this was the last thing he wanted to do, but it had to be done, if only to prevent the team from coming to Strauss's attention, and in turn, bringing attention to the two agents relationship. "Make it subtle"

"Morgan, a word" Dave called out, getting the attention of everyone in the bullpen.

"Very subtle Dave"

"I like to think so Aaron" he laughed. Hotch saw the other agent as his closest friend and confidant, but some days the other man truly tested him.

Morgan walked up to the office door, somewhat confused, his work was up to standard, he could see no reason to be called up, unless, he looked back at Spencer, who again he caught staring at him with large fearful eyes, _what the hell is up with him?_ He couldn't help but think. He knocked and the door opened revealing Rossi on the other side. He walked in, seeing a stressed looking Hotch behind the desk. "Something up?" he asked, looking from one to the other.

"Morgan, what's the deal with Reid?" Hotch decided not to pussyfoot around the matter.

"Hotch, I swear to you, I have no idea, the kid has been acting strange as hell recently, like at any minute he thinks I'm going to turn into a terrible green Marvel character!" the frustration Derek had been holding in regarding Reid's behaviour exploded into words. "Seriously I'm scared to move around him, I have no idea what's going on"

"Morgan, his work is slipping, Strauss will get involved soon and none of us want that." Hotch explained. Morgan stood terrified. Nothing meant more to Spencer than this job; he knew the genius would never risk it without reason.

"Has anything upset him recently? Anything to do with his mother? Did his father try to contact him again?" Rossi started listing possible stressors.

"No, not in the last tw….." Derek's train of thought stopped suddenly. Two weeks. The comment about Diana Reid and the length of time since his weird actions began he came to his conclusion. That lunch with Alex! "About two weeks ago he went to lunch with a friend, her mother is a lot like his, and they had a huge argument and a whole 'is it right to shove them in a sanatorium' discussion came up" he explained. Rossi nodded acknowledging that it was a touchy subject with Reid, and would cause him to react in a drastic manner.

"Morgan, this is tough for me to ask, but you know I have to. Could Reid be using again?" Hotch threaded carefully. This was a touchier subject than even the whole mother one.

"He can't be" Rossi stated plainly. The other two men looked at him, waiting for him to expand his point. "He used to inject into his arm right?" Both men nodded "He's wearing a short sleeved shirt today, and has done for the last three days, he wouldn't do that if he was trying to hide track marks" he added simply.

"Well whatever it is, it has to be sorted. Dave call him in, Morgan stay, and Dave, be sub"

"Reid, get you ass in here pronto" Rossi had opened the door and yelled into the bullpen before Hotch could finish his sentence; the then proceeded to once again pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Was that really necessary Dave?"

"Effective, if nothing else" the older man shrugged.

_These two are like an old married couple _was all that went through Morgan's head as he waited for his lover to join them.

Reid jumped nearly a foot out of his chair and yelped at the sudden bark of David Rossi's voice demanding his presence in their superior's office. He got up from his desk slowly made his way up to the now seemingly ominous door.

He stepped inside and jumped when Rossi closed the door behind him. Morgan felt a mixture of pity and confusion as to why he lover was acting this way.

"Reid, do you know why I called you in here?" Hotch asked calmly.

"I think so, but why are Rossi and Morgan here?" he asked, terror and defiance in equal measure. He disliked having the other two men in the room if this was a personal discussion on his work, or more to the point his severe lack of. It was one thing to pull him up for sloppy work; it was another to humiliate him in front of them for it.

"We're here because we're concerned about you kiddo, we want you to know that if there's something bothering you we are your family and we want to help" Rossi answered, his voice was genuine, but it still annoyed the young agent.

"Thanks, Morgan said that already" he kept his voice cool, but his irritation was starting to show.

"Yeah, two weeks ago Pretty Boy, and still you've said nothing, talk to us, any of us, please" Derek pleaded with Spencer. He could see the tears filling Morgan's eyes and hear his voice shaking. It tortured him to know he was causing this.

"I've just had a lot on my plate, I'm sorry, I swear that'll be the last of it" He bargained.

"Will you talk to someone about what's going on, if not one of us at least someone in general" Hotch queried. Spencer nodded. "Alright back to work"

Spencer rushed out of the room and bolted for the bathroom. Once inside he rushed into a cubicle and proceeded to vomit violently. He had caused something he wanted to remain a secret to be the reason the whole team was talking at him. They didn't know what was troubling him, but they were damn sure able to see that something was. He resented Alex for it. He then felt a pang of guilt. Alex hadn't lied to anyone, she hadn't lain in bed the last two weeks without touching or looking at the person she was supposed to love. He vomited again before getting up and exiting the stall and washing his hands and straightened out his clothes.

He left the bathroom and nearly walked head first into Rossi. "Careful there Reid, oh and just so you know, make no plans for Thursday night, I'm sorry to say you and I are working and it's an overnighter" he nodded in reply, earning him an unsure look off the older agent.

Yes, Alex had been the cause of his problems, but it was he, himself making them a hell of a lot worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thursday night, approximately 2:47am in Galveston Texas. **

Spencer found himself vomiting and shuddering violently in the small bathroom of the hotel room allocated to him for the night as part of the recruitment campaign. He and Rossi were supposed to share a room, but Rossi preferred his privacy, so he paid for his own. Reid was grateful; he would have been humiliated to have the other man see him like this.

It was while they were here; they were approached by a local detective to look at a case his department were trying to solve. 2 unmarried brunettes both in their mid to late 20's, both pregnant, tortured, still alive when their children were cut from their stomachs, allowed to bleed to death. The women, so like Alex, the foetus's at roughly the same stage as the one she was carrying. The foetus, the one carrying his genes, so technically, his foetus too. It was going to grow into his child. A fresh wave of nausea came over him. He was a father; back in Virginia there was a woman, just like the one's he had seen today, carrying his child.

As soon as he thought of it as a child. All he could think about was going home to. Also he knew he had to deal with the situation with Alex. She deserved at least a bit of decency, even if he was not happy with the decision she had made.

Yes, he was going to try and sort things out. As soon as he accepted it, he felt queasiness in his stomach again and once more began vomiting.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The jet arrived back at Quantico late enough that night. Rossi looked concernedly at Spencer, who looked like death warmed up for the first half of the day, and for the second half looked like a man facing the gallows. He had asked the younger agent was he feeling unwell only to be informed of the illness he had suffered the night before. Other than answering questions throughout the day, many of which had to be repeated before the young genius answered, he had remained silent, even foregoing his usual reading ritual on the flight home.

"Can I give you a lift Reid?" he offered the young man.

"No, thanks Rossi, I have stuff I ought to….." he trailed off "Rossi, when you have wronged someone, what's the best way to right it again?" he had no idea why out of everyone, he finally blurted out the question to Rossi. They were close, but not as close as Spencer was with other members of the team.

"Kid, get into the car" Rossi opened the passenger and ushered him in, closing the door once he was inside. He walked to the driver's side and slide into the leather seat. "Take it from a man who has more ex-wives than coffee mugs, it is best to make amends as quickly as possible. It's sort of like removing a Band-Aid, you rip it off quickly, because as much as it stings for a few seconds, it's nothing compared to the pain of slowly taking it off.

Reid nodded slowly in response. His mind going over what Rossi said and what he had to do. "Actually Rossi, could you drop me off as close as possible to Langston.

"Sure thing kid" he turned the key in the ignition and drove off. Reid was silent for the rest of the journey, his demeanour was different, nervous but determined. Rossi sensed that whatever was eating at him was about to be sorted, well attempted to anyway.

He dropped him off halfway down Langston. Reid thanked him and walked towards an apartment complex. Once he went inside, Rossi drove off and headed home, he hoped whatever it was would be sorted.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"This really isn't a good time Spencer." Alex said coldly, not forgetting their last conversation, where Spencer was vehement that the pregnancy would have to be terminated, with his genetic history of Schizophrenia, drug addiction, the fact both of them suffered severe migraines and her genetic link to severe depression being cited as not just reasons why it should, but why it had to.

"It's ten-thirty on a Thursday night. You clearly aren't going anywhere, why isn't it a good time? I get called away too often with work so really my chances to talk to you without it being past midnight are pretty limited!" demanded the man. He was all too aware that he was nearly yelling in the corridor where there were five other apartments and where some of the occupants could either already be asleep, or could be eavesdropping on their extremely private conversation!

"If you must know, I am busy spewing my guts up! So even if I wanted to talk to you, I couldn't, so it really would be best if you left!" she stated matter-of-factly. And to completely end the conversation, she closed the door in his face.

Through the door he could hear her rushing to what he was sure was her bathroom, banging into something hard causing her to swear loudly on the way. The sound of violent retching made its way down the corridor of her small home, to the place where Spencer stood; his head leant against the front door of her apartment, eyes closed.

As he listened to the chorus of retching that made its way down the corridor to him, he wondered what on earth would make her want to go through with this.

He walked out of the building and headed for the metro station. He had tried, albeit not to the best of his ability, but he had made some attempt at it. He was determined to try again, but perhaps when Alex was not in the bouts of morning sickness. Now he was determined to go home to Derek. He was still unsure of the whole telling him about Alex situation, but he knew that for there to even be a chance of talking to him about that, he had to open the lines of communication in general, in two weeks (well eighteen days, he thought to himself) he had not told or shown Derek he loved him, he had not held him, he had not kissed him. That had to change.

**So will he tell Derek now? **

**Will Alex talk to him, she seemed pretty pissed off. Might just be the hormones though. More soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, was in the in-laws for the last few days, so computer time has been limited. **

Spencer walked into the house, darkness engulfed him, as did silence. He could hear Clooney moving around in the kitchen and sure enough, when he opened the door to it, he was greeted by a wet black nose. "Hey boy, it's just me" Satisfied that it was just one of his masters; Clooney scooted back to bed, seemingly annoyed that his sleep had been broken for no good reason.

Spencer climbed the stairs carefully. It was just past eleven and though it was odd for Derek to be in bed now, he knew with his recent behaviour that Derek would be as aloof with him as he had been with Derek. He gently opened the door to the large bedroom. _God, how could a place with so many amazing memories make me want to get sick? _He felt angry at himself for reacting so badly to Alex's news, but he couldn't help how scared he felt, and the thought of how much time had passed since then, he knew the fall out would be big, but eleven at night was not the time for that particular conversation, was it?

"Spencer, we need to talk" Derek was sitting on the side of the bed closest the door. The side he usually took. At first Reid thought it was some alpha male trait, be the "one between the threat and the weaker partner" type thing. But he found after a while and after staying in several different beds with different locations in rooms with Derek, that it was just that he preferred sleeping on the right hand side of a bed, regardless of whether it was closest the door or not.

"It's late Der…."

"Yes, it is late Spencer. It's past eleven in the fucking night" he snapped, interrupting Spencer. "Where the fuck have you been?" Spencer winced. Not at Derek losing his temper, but because behind the anger there was genuine concern. Even with their relationship in tatters, Derek was terrified of something happening him. "Rossi called over an hour ago saying you left your phone in his car and not to worry, he would give it to you in the morning and he knew the team would be able to reach you in an emergency through me. Which got me thinking, if you left Rossi an hour ago, why is it you're only walking in the door now?" Spencer remained silent "Is there someone else Spence? Please just tell me, I'm a big boy Spencer, just tell me" tears flowed freely from Derek's eyes.

Spencer's heart broke in his chest, he was sure it was audible. Many things had threatened to break Derek; many things had threatened to make him cry. Finally confronting Buford, Emily's supposed death, lying to his family about his cousin's death, revealing the truth about lying to his family about it. They had all threatened to make him cry, but they didn't. He did. The thought of him being unfaithful did. That nearly killed Spencer. "Derek, I would NEVER cheat on you. You're the only good thing to happen to me"

"Well then what is it Spencer? You don't seem to be on dilaudid again. I know you are going to your meetings. You have shown no signs of getting schizophrenia, so it's not worrying about that. I refuse to believe one little tiff with a friend could cause this much hassle"

"Derek, you don't understand"

Derek's eyes widened. "Spencer, do you want to leave me for her?"

"What? no, never, Derek. Yeah I have feelings for her, I like her but I love you" Spencer couldn't get his mouth to do as his brain wanted, he wanted to tell Derek what he loved about him, how he could never be without him, how the thought of losing him alone was eating at Spencer from the inside out.

"You have feelings for her, you used the present tense" Derek noted.

"Yes, you knew that, but there's a reason please, I need to explain"

"Then explain Spencer, I'm all ears, come on Pretty Boy, out with it"

"She's… She's" Spencer couldn't get the words out.

"She's what, tell me?" Derek was as good as yelling now.

Spencer took a deep breathe, he had no idea what way it would turn out, but it couldn't get any worse. "She's pregnant" A deathly silence entered the room.

"What?" Derek's voice went from bellowing to a whisper.

"She's pregnant, that's why she was avoiding me, that's what she told me that day, and that's what's I've been hiding from you" just saying the words made Spencer feel better. He felt as though the weight of what he had been carrying last three and a half weeks was suddenly gone.

"That's it, that's what you've been hiding?" Morgan's voice laced with hopeful disbelief. Spencer nodded, too frightened to look at Derek straight in the face. "Pretty Boy, you have no idea how terrified I've been, I thought you no longer loved me, I thought you were with someone else, it's been crushing me! So she's having a kid? What about it? Is it about her boyfriend, the child's father?"

Reid could see why Alex had just blurted everything out, trying to take it slow seemed nearly impossible. "No Derek, she isn't seeing anyone, it's the result of a one night thing"

"Right, and what, she wants you to help her do something about it?" Morgan was confused again. He looked to Reid for answers, and as he looks at Reid's guilt ridden face, it clicks. "Spence" he points his index finger at the other man, "The night here! You! You're the... Oh Jesus!" Morgan was unable to think. His had his head leaning back and his hands to his face. "Oh, sweet Jesus" Spencer waits for him to lean forward again.

"Derek, I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner" Derek's head snapped forward, his eyes calculating. "Derek?"

"Three and a half weeks" his voice low and cold.

Spencer was frightened to breathe "Derek?"

"Three and a half weeks Spencer, you have known this for three and a half weeks and you never once thought to tell me" anger was building up in the older man again, this time about his lovers deceit.

"Derek, I was so scared, I knew it would cause us to argue, I didn't want that to happen, I wanted it just to stay the same between us"

"So you lied? Jesus, this isn't about the pregnancy. Yeah I'm not too thrilled about it now, but I need time to get my head around it, it's that for the last three weeks and four days you never once thought to tell me some life altering news" Derek's voice was gaining decibels with every word.

"It doesn't have to be life altering for us Derek; we don't have to have anything to do with Alex of the child" Spencer explained desperately.

"So you're saying you would be okay pretending like Alex and YOUR kid didn't exist?" Derek tested.

"For you, I'd do anything Derek" Spencer confirmed.

"For me, you'd turn into your own father" Derek stated coldly. "That's all I have to hear" Derek grabbed his shoes and a zip up hoodie, and headed for the door, side stepping Spencer.

"Derek, where are you going?" Spencer asked. He realised what he had just said, and knew that things were about to get worse.

"I'm getting the hell away from you. You're not the man I thought you were Spencer" he turned around to face Spencer, pointing his finger at him as he did, "You should be proud of yourself Spencer. I spend every day doing everything in my power to be half the man my father was. You've turned out exactly like yours and you weren't even trying" with that he turned around and walked out of the bedroom. Spencer could hear him walking down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it as he went.

The cold, hard, hurtful words started to penetrate their way into his soul. What was most hurtful about them was that the sad acceptance they were said with. Spencer crashed to his knees on the hard wooden floor, gripping himself in a tight embrace as though to stop himself from falling apart, before sobbing heavily. Hating everything about himself.

**Poor Morgan, for being lied to. Where is he heading to at 11:30 at night? I'll let you all know tomorrow. Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I decided to change a few things in this, not because of anything anyone said or anything, but because the other version was far too ordinary. **

Derek was barely able to think. He had no idea what he was going to do he drove around blatantly disregarding everything including traffic lights. Garcia would kill him, that's how she lost her parents. _Garcia, I need to talk to her, she'll listen _that's all he wanted, someone who would listen. He got out his phone and pressed one on his speed dial.

"Hello my delectable delight, what can I do you for at this late hour?" The bubbly tech analyst answered.

"Garcia, can you talk?" he couldn't even feign interest in their usual banter.

"Derek, what is it? Is this anything to do with the whole Reid acting weird thing?" Concern cutting through her usually bubbly persona.

"Penelope, he lied, he lied about something so big. Actually it wasn't a lie, he said nothing, which I think makes it worse" he began. He didn't want to tell her just yet what Spencer had lied about, and through his hurt he had no idea why that was.

"Der, what are you talking about? Did he do something?" a sudden loud intake of breath gasped down the phone at him "Derek, did he cheat? Did he? I'm going to rip that little genius a whole new online identity, his credit will be so bad they'll have a restraining order against him in every bank in the greater DC area"

"No Baby Girl he didn't, honestly" Morgan interjected. As much as having Penelope listen to his random cryptic sentences made him feel some sort of relief, it wasn't enough. He knew he wasn't ready to even look at Spencer, let alone even try to talk to him. But who else could he talk to. An idea crossed his mind "baby Girl, have you a laptop handy there by any chance?"

"Derek, are you after taking out of date meds there or something? What sort of question is that? Of course I do"

"I need you to get me an address for an Alex Caine living in and around Langston" He hoped he remembered her last name correctly.

Furious typing was audible across the line, "I have an Alexis Caine, twenty-five, living at 42B Smithson Complex, on Langston, any good my sweet?"

"Perfect, send me the coordinates and if anyone asks…."

"Asks about what?" her smile clear from her voice.

"Exactly, thank you Garcia"

"Anytime my Adonis, PG out" there was a click and the line went dead.

The directions informed him he had to make a U-turn, taking him back towards the centre of the town.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek estimated it was well past midnight when he arrived at the location pointed out to him on his phones GPS. A quick glance at his phone informed him it was actually 12:50. He knew this was lunacy. But he couldn't even think about anything other than the argument with Spencer, let alone consider anything normal like going to sleep.

He spent the best part of the next ten minutes arguing with himself in the car before getting out and heading to the building. He noted the gate had been broken and the way in which it was bent suggested to him it was a crow bar that did the damage. He shuddered at the thought of the quiet accident prone girl living here, especially now, considering her circumstances.

He was able to get all the way to her front door without any form of resistance. Under normal circumstances the first thing he would tell her to do it move. But he could not think of any reason that could be considered normal for him to be here, especially at 1:00am.

He paused for a moment before knocking firmly on the door. He could hear a door opening and a light being switched on before a "What the…." A door being unlocked and dishevelled bed headed Alex looking at him. "Derek? It's like two in the morning"

"Actually, it's only one. Are you not going to invite me in?" Derek asked quietly as he looked at Alex's startled face. Clearly she had not expected to see him of all people at her door this hour.

"That's it, I'm moving! If all I am going to be getting is late night visits from Feds" was her reply, but she opened the door and stood to one side. "He made his position clear, and I respect his right to do so, so why are you here?" her voice neutral. When he walked through the threshold, she closed the door quickly after him.

"Alex, did Spencer come here tonight?" Derek threaded carefully. Alex hadn't wronged him and the look on her face implied she was not in the mood for an argument.

"Yeah, not long after ten" she confirmed.

"So he didn't stay long, he was home just after eleven" Derek concurred.

"He didn't stay at all; I was having a bit of morning sickness. Morning my ass! And I wouldn't let him in. To be honest I have nothing left to say to him." Her voice cold as she ended the last sentence.

"That makes two of us" she threw him a bewildered look, beckoning him with her arm to sit on the well-worn sofa. "Alex, I only found out about all of this tonight" Her jaw nearly dropped. Clearly she hadn't known this.

"So for the last three weeks, he said nothing to you. Wow, he was pissed at me for not telling him for two weeks" she said lowly.

"What happened that day at the coffee shop?" Derek wanted to know everything, he wasn't sure was it morbid curiosity or what, but he wanted to know.

"I told him, after I had a conversation with him about other stuff first, well actually I just blurted it out while he was saying something, and why's that so funny?" she cut through her own explanation as she saw Derek grinning.

"Nothing, you too are far too alike in some ways you know that? That's how he told me, I was rambling and he cut through me with your news. Sorry, please continue"

"Anyway he got mad and said a few things and walked off" she finished.

"What sort of things?"

"Em let see, what were his exact words? Oh yes, 'You can't possibly go through with it. Are you insane? It is bound to be messed up. You have to terminate it' I would have understood something like the pressure it would put on you both as a couple, or that he wasn't ready to be a father, both of which make perfect sense, hence my whole "no pressure to be there" attitude", frustration was starting to seep through in her voice, the tears she was clearly trying to hold back were winning the fight to be shed.

He remained silent, looking at her calmly, he knew that she would have to vent her anger at these things had to be said before she would even entertain the thought of talking to him. "I told him I was okay with whatever he did. I would respect his decision. If he wanted nothing to do with it I would accept it and get on with things, I didn't even want child support, I would go it alone" The tears finally won out and flowed freely down her face. Her voice breaking between sobs. "I said that if he wanted to be there then that was okay too, that both of you were welcome to be involved, that as odd as it was, I was okay with the child being raised in that scenario!, personally I think that was being more than fair, my friends think I need to be committed to a mental home for even thinking it, but I wanted to lay all that option out there.

When I came to terms with the fact I'm pregnant and I decided to keep it, I knew the whole you and Spencer thing would be odd, but I tried my best to see how to work you both into this, but Spencer made it more than clear how he felt".

She'd finished her rant and had stood up to get a tissue. She apologized for her actions and tears, both of which he dismissed as pregnancy related. Two damp patches were clearly visible on her top where tears had landed after falling down her face. It was then that he really looked at her. Her long sleeved green and white top was quite tight fitting, showing off her even larger breasts now that they were engorged by the pregnancy. He looked down to her abdomen and noticed that, as she turned to find tissues to wipe her eyes, there was small but perfectly shaped little bump. It had only been fourteen weeks since the baby had been conceived, if his calculations were correct, but there was no denying she was starting to show. Maybe if she wore a hoodie or loose fitting top it wouldn't be obvious, but to him, it could not be denied that she starting to show she was pregnant.

After a minute, she noticed what had caught his eye, and defensively placed her arms in a way to try and hide it. She couldn't meet his eyes, but he could see hers were swollen and blood shot, no doubt she had spent a lot of time crying recently, though what over, he wasn't sure. His mind started to go over what it could have been, her friends and family's reaction to the news, what Spencer had said, him being here earlier, something completely unrelated to the pregnancy, or just pregnancy hormones getting the better of her. He went through what she said again and froze at one particular line " I said that if he wanted to be there then that was okay too, that both of you were welcome to be involved, that as odd as it was, I was okay with the child being raised in that scenario " She wanted to involve both him and Spencer in this, she wanted him to be part of this child's life, the child of the man he loved! And Reid had said nothing.

Anger filled him again. He looked at the shy girl in front of him and saw fear in her eyes. Clearly his emotions were blatant on his face. He reined them in. She had enough to bother her without being frightened that she had left some lunatic into her home.

"Alex, I'm sorry for what Spencer has done" he started.

"Why? You just admitted yourself you never even knew about it"

"No, I didn't. But Spencer mentioned you're alone here, and I just want you to know no matter what, I want to help you and the baby" Again she found herself just staring blankly at him.

"Derek, thank you, but you don't have to"

"I mean it Alex, it's partly my fault this happened, and albeit my DNA isn't involved I sorta feel like I need to shoulder some of the blame. I know I'm not the child's father, but I want it to know that I've got its back, even if it means it's just bringing you to hospital appointments, or teaching it to play ball in a few years"

Alex smiled gratefully. "Wow, you're thinking ahead there. Why are you so willing to do this Derek?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. I know I'm not Spencer but"

"It seems that maybe that's a good thing" she interjected. "Although, I would love to know what ramblings he would have about pregnancy" she added thoughtfully.

"You know Spence, his mind doesn't work like everyone else's" he continued. A snort was her only reply. "He'd only see nothing but the bad things, complications, genetic issues, ridiculous odds of obscure and random illnesses you could pick up were you to take leave of your senses and decide to eat monkey faeces" his voice sounding fondly as he thought of the other man. Though they had had a horrific fight and may not be able to fix things, he did love Spencer.

Alex looked at him, and then she started to laugh, not giggle or chuckle, but hysterically laugh. She had to hold herself up against the chair, and continued to laugh for a solid three minutes. He looked at her in bewilderment at first, and when her laughter subsided and she finally was able to look at him again, he left out a small snigger, sending her into another fit of laughter with him.

"Sorry, but I got a mental image of Spencer rambling on about some ridiculous thing that would only happen once every billion pregnancies and him nearly hyper-ventilating at the thought of it!" Alex explained when she was finally able to breathe again. "Why did he keep this from you do you think?"

"I think he was frightened I'd run off. I think the whole time I was so frightened that he had one foot out the door; that I never really thought that he thought the same about me"

She looked at him, "Derek. You have no idea how much Spencer loves you, do you?" she asked. "I have been on the receiving end of more than enough Derek Morgan-centric conversations to say that I probably know more about you than most of the people you actively interact with daily. He loves you more than he loves himself. I really hope you work this out".

"What about the whole, 'being like him would be a bad thing' attitude you had five minutes ago?"

"Give me another five minutes and I could be singing that tune again" she smiled, "Derek, you look exhausted"

"That's because I am. Do you mind if I crash on your couch, I'm not really sure it is safe for me to drive now, I'm too tired?"

"If you don't try any funny business you could share the bed." He raised his eyebrows in shock. "Well we shared a bed before, remember?" she pointed to her swollen abdomen.

"True, lead the way" they made their way down the small hallway to the bedroom.

Derek stripped to his boxers and t-shirt, something he usually done only on cases and got into the bed next to Alex who got in as she was. When she quenched the light, she turned with her back facing him "Good night Derek"

"Good night. By the way, you live in a kip"

"Gee, thanks Derek"

"Seriously, it's like a 50 Cent video around here"

"Good night Derek" she mumbled irritably in reply.

"Night" Derek turned over and went to sleep, smiling.

**Hmm, that last bit only came to me as I typed. I'm interested to see what my mind comes up with for that. We shall see. **

**Review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, apologies for abandoning this for so long. I had another story that took over my life. I am definitely a one fic woman, so the next fortnight will be on re-writing, sorting and dealing with this. **

Derek Morgan woke early to the sound of violent vomiting. He was slightly disorientated due to exhaustion, he looked around the pokey room to try and familiarize himself with his surroundings. When a fresh wave of retching hit his ears, he remembered. Feelings of self-pity turned his stomach so much he almost felt the need to be sick himself. He got out of the bed and opened the hall door, nearly stumbling over books, papers and DVD's as he did so. He made his way down the small hall to the bathroom door, which was wide open.

On the floor was Alex, wearing the same clothes she had went to bed in, holding her loose hair back with one hand and firmly gripping the toilet bowl with the other. She seemed completely oblivious to the man's arrival. Wanting to show her he was a man of his word, Derek gently leant across her and reached for a damp face cloth, before bending down to help make her more comfortable.

Alex, who had no idea he had entered the room, jumped violently at the sudden appearance of the strong man "Jesus Christ Derek, what gives? Are you trying to kill me? Get me back for getting pregnant via heart attack?" As her heart rate began to slow, she felt she could joke with him. He gently stroked her face with the cloth, "God that feels good, thanks." She looked around and saw the man's impossibly chocolate coloured eyes bore straight into hers. "I, eh, I better go get ready for work."

"You go to work ill? Is that a good idea?" he started.

"I don't really have a choice, because of the aggressive nature of many of the kids; I will be forced solely to do paperwork in a small office until I am nearly due and I can take up to six months off when the baby arrives if I work throughout the next few months. And with the paperwork I have, it'll take me that long to do it." she walked into the bedroom "according to Spencer; you guys are usually into work early enough too. Shouldn't you be worrying about heading in? I mean you'll have to change and everything."

"I have a go-bag in the car, if I take a shower here I can head straight in."

"All yours, be warned though, hot means cold and vice versa, no idea why, was a shock to me the day I figured it out." she walked over to the dresser and took out a towel "Here you go." she tossed it to him. "You'll have to go to your car yourself, I don't have weapons training and I left my Kevlar in mine, what with this being something like the West Bank!"

"I never said the West Bank; I said a 50cent video."

"So I can call off the armoured vehicles then?" he looked at the smile on her face. He could see why Spencer had liked her. _Spencer_ he thought, a mixture of sadness and anger rose within him again.

"You'll have to see him today you know?" The pregnant woman looked at him. "Don't you have a class today?"

"Worse, in class we've sort of been able to ignore one another, it's so big we could easily not even see each other, this is a smaller group today. Only ten people, still it's only for an hour, you have to put down a six hour day and then the evening hours with him afterwards." Derek made a grimacing face "You have to talk to him, you two are really meant for one another, you both clearly love each other."

"He broke my trust, there's no way back from that."

"He didn't break it, he merely dented it."

"Why are you defending him, you should hate him for this?" This had been bugging Derek all night, even in his sleep.

"I can't. I want to, but I just can't."

"You're a bigger person than me."

"That's saying something; you have what, seven or eight inches on me."

"Are you always sarcastic?"

"It's my defence mechanism." She shrugged back.

"Are you in love with Spencer?" The woman froze and looked at him.

"Yes, and no. Yes because he is the baby's father no because I know he loves you and I would never try to come between you both, you are made for each other. It's plain to see. It's a pity the two of you wouldn't realise it." With that she walked out of the room so to allow the agent to get undressed and showered.

When he arrived back to the small kitchenette the woman handed him a plate of eggs and bacon and a coffee.

"Thanks."

"So do you want me to say something at the college, or are you going to deal with it after work, though I cannot see how a room full of profilers aren't going to know something serious is up."

"They already do, I dunno what I'm going to do. I'm half hoping he doesn't show, I'm a chicken I know. But I have no idea how to deal with this."

"Well, you have to, deal with it I mean. He loves you. He's just human and fucked up. I still can't fathom why you haven't lost it with me." Derek looked at her confused drinking some of his coffee. "I get pregnant by your boyfriend, I decide to keep it, I effectively put a hell of a lot of a strain on your relationship and yet at one in the morning you're at my door, wanting to talk and help me, rather than deal with said boyfriend."

"This is so messed up." Derek rubbed both hands over his head as he spoke. "I really don't know what to do."

"Well whatever you decide pull out the door when you're leaving, here's my number and remember, you love him." She waved her hand and forced herself to smile, before walking out the door. "Bye." As she closed the front door behind her, he heard her gasp. "Son of a…"

"You okay?"

"I slammed my fingers in the door. Do not laugh at me Derek Morgan." Too late, the agent tried to hide it with a cough but he had already snorted a laugh. "I heard that." And with that the door closed.

Derek finished his food and coffee, washed the dishes and left them to dry. He looked around the pathetic apartment, and thought of the rough neighbourhood the young pregnant girl found herself in. _I wouldn't like if it was Dessie or Sarah stuck, I have to talk to Spencer about this. He better get himself together. _

He too left the apartment and walked out the door. _Dear God, this place is even worse looking by day. _Yes, if nothing else he was talking to Spencer today about the safety of the baby. Spencer's baby!


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer had not slept the previous night, Alex's dismissal of him at her door step and Derek's horrific reaction both prevented the genius from getting any sleep. As his alarm went off to get up for college, he just looked at it. He had been staring at it all night, willing himself to either fall asleep, or will time to fast forward so it would be time to start the next day, even though he was not looking forward to what he knew was to come. Alex in the morning, Derek in the afternoon, both angry with him, and with good reason. He got out of the bed and stared at the side usually occupied by his handsome lover. He wondered would Garcia be annoyed with him today too, and wondered how much had Derek told her. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, as he waited for the water to heat he got his toothbrush readied. When the water was to the right temperature, he stepped in and simultaneously washed his body and brushed his teeth. Once the latter was completed he washed his hair then stepped out into the silent bedroom.

He got dressed and went down the stairs. Clooney looked at him and then to the staircase, as though wondering where Derek was. "I'm sorry boy, I screwed up and Derek left." The dog just looked at him. "Great. Even you're mad at me." The dog walked to the door to be allowed out to the garden without as much as a backwards glance. Spencer left him out and filled his bowls before forcing a small bowl of oatmeal down his throat. The dog came back in and he locked the door. He grabbed his satchel and headed out to his car. He bit his lip thinking of the jestful comments Derek and Alex always made about his car. He sighed and got in; he contemplated for a few minutes on whether or not he really should go to the college, there was nothing the lecturer could say that he did not already know or could easily find out, but with not talking to Alex he knew he couldn't have the laid back attitude he used to have with her giving him all the information.

All too soon he was at the university and wandering around waiting for the hour to strike to go to the hall, fearful to go beforehand in case he would see…the person ironically standing right in front of him. Alex looked around at him for a moment before turning back to the counter and collecting her smoothie order, and then walked off in the direction of their tutorial room, without saying word or even acknowledging him.

He arrived five minutes late, much to the annoyance of the lecturer and took a seat opposite Alex who seemed completely occupied at staring at the wall rather than concentrating on anything else, including the tutorial. He took the chance to pay close attention to her for a moment. Her eyes seemed darkened, her skin pale and her hair, somewhat dead. Was she eating enough? She most certainly was not sleeping enough. That wasn't good for her or the baby. He froze his thoughts. Why was he concerned for the child all of a sudden, it had ruined his life. He bit his cheeks and decided to just pay attention to the lecturer. All too soon the consultation aspect of the exercise came. He groaned, then he looked around and saw Alex just stand up and leave the room. He noticed her bag and belongings were gone too, but she had left her jacket. Unsure of what possessed him to do so; he grabbed the garment and chased the woman. Outside the door he saw the green jumper and brown hair turn the corner and darted for it.

He caught up with her on the green, but stayed a few paces behind wondering how to actually call her when he saw her freeze and look at her arms for a moment. "Goddammit." She stomped her foot to the ground as thought to reiterate her point. Spencer couldn't control the small smirk on his face. Even with everything, he couldn't deny why he found Alex so appealing. He came to a sudden realisation, she was going to turn to go back for the jacket and he was standing behind her with…..

"You forgot this." He held out the jacket as she looked somewhat baffled, slowly reaching out to get it.

"Thanks." She tried to smile but it fell again immediately. "I better go."

"You came in for twenty seven minutes of a ninety minute tutorial?" She nodded and went to turn again. "Alex, are you ever going to talk to me?"

"There's nothing to say, and even if there was, you need to get your priorities straight and talk to Derek first before you ruin the one thing in your life we both know you'd be lost without."

"I know, it's just….Wait, how do you know about Derek and me?"

"He turned up at my home at one in the morning after getting my address off some tech whiz friend of yours and demanded to know everything. Which by the way makes you the worst fucking hypocrite I have ever come across in my life Spencer Reid and considering my line of work you can imagine that is saying something."

Spencer gulped and stared at her. "He hates me."

"He's mad, yes. But that is to be expected, isn't it? You kept something this big from him. He's hurt."

"He won't forgive me."

"Spencer, can you take your self-centred head out of your ass for five seconds and realise this isn't about you. It is about him and your actions towards him. When you realise that, then maybe you'll actually be able to sort the two of you."

"What did he say to you?"

"That he'd be the man he thought you were, he wanted to help with your child. He sees this baby as a piece of you, pity you wouldn't do the same." She turned and walked off.

Spencer just stood staring at the spot the woman had occupied moments before. Derek wanted to be there for the baby. He thought about it, he and Derek never discussed children, it never occurred to him that perhaps Derek may have thought about it, when he had never considered it an option. He couldn't go back into the room, the whole place saw him chase after the girl he had been friends with for so long, the girl that was starting to show an ever so perfect bump in her lower abdomen. These people were not to his level of intelligence, or even to Alex's but they were not stupid either. They would deduce he was the father. He shuddered. Father, technically he was one, he just wouldn't acknowledge it. He knew Derek was right, he was acting just like his father. And it hurt more than any beating he had ever taken.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer sighed as the elevator doors opened at the level of the BAU. He walked out holding his satchel, feeling none too pleased with himself after his realisation that morning as to how selfish he had been. Alex was right, this had to be about Derek. He hated the woman's ability to often hit the nail on the head with certain things.

He walked into the bullpen and noticed that everything was the same as usual. JJ was rushing around trying to get the days paperwork sorted, while Prentiss sat at her desk sipping coffee trying to organise her workload. Spencer knew that were he to go into Rossi's or Hotch's offices the scene would be similar, but where was Derek?

He sat at his desk and acknowledged the two female agents and began his work. He could barely concentrate. Though he knew he would never be able to have the conversation he needed to have with Derek at work, he wanted to see the other man, to check if he was even open to the idea of talking.

After twenty minutes or so Hotch's office door opened and Derek stepped out followed by the Unit Chief. Spencer wondered what they could possibly have been talking about that length of time, and who knows how long he had been in there before Spencer's arrival. Derek looked into the bullpen and held eye contact with Spencer for a moment before heading to his own office. Spencer's stomach felt as though it was sinking out of his body and onto the floor.

"REID!" a harsh voice yelled. He looked up to see Hotch staring at him, "Reid, please don't make me have to call you a sixth time, come up here immediately."

Spencer rose from the chair and ignored the stares of the two female agents and headed up the steps to the office. Not even looking at Hotch as he stepped inside.

"Sit down." Spencer obeyed. "Reid, I have tried and tried to give you space to sort whatever is going on with you, but I can't let it go anymore, I'm afraid I have to suspend you until you go through a Psych Eval."

Spencer just stared at the older man, who was sitting across the desk from him and looked very aged as he spoke. "Hotch, I can't. I got my work back on track; you said there would be no ramifications if I sorted it." He pleaded.

"Spencer, I don't think you need me to tell you, you look like hell. It would look terrible on the bureau and the team to have you go on a case now looking like death. It would be irresponsible. You wouldn't pass a physical; you could not possibly think you are in any state to be at work, a gust of wind would blow you over. And now with Morgan going….."

"What? Derek's going? Going where?" Spencer could feel what little colour he had leaving his body.

"He is going to New York, there is a position there for two weeks and he was requested specifically. He accepted it there a minute ago. What concerns me is the lack of communication with you regarding it. I think you should get yourself back on track while he is away and who knows what will happen once he returns."

"You are going into the field two agents down. Hotch that is madness." Spencer sighed in relief internally that Derek's departure was a temporary one, they had been apart like that before, it was unpleasant, but doable. Now he was more concerned about his forced leave.

"You leave me no choice Reid. You can only look to yourself for this."

"Hotch please, how is me sitting at home by myself going to sort anything?"

"How has being at work? Whatever imploded between you and Morgan in the past forty-eight hours is clear today when he as good as flew out my door to prepare for his departure. The BAU has a reputation to uphold Spencer; you know that and the credibility and reputation of the unit cannot be put in jeopardy."

"But Derek is leaving, please Hotch, give me to the end of the week and I will prove my ability to work, please, I can't stay at home. PLEASE."

"Reid, maybe you should go see your mother for a few days; get out of Quantico, clear your head." Spencer just looked at him with large heartbroken eyes, and he sighed. "Friday, no later, do you hear me?"

"Crystal clear Hotch, I won't let you down."

"You better no Reid I am not accustomed to having my ass on the line for someone to throw it back in my face."

"I won't I swear."

"And for the love of God Reid, will you eat something? I am getting ill looking at you, you look like death."

"Sure thing Hotch." Spencer made for the door before the elder could change his mind.

He walked across the gangway and down the hall to Derek's office. He knocked on the door and waited. After a moment Derek opened it and stood to the side, as though knowing exactly who would be calling. "What is it?"

"You're leaving?"

"For a while, I thought it best all things considering."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"And I wish I didn't have to take your place raising your child."

"No one asked you to."

"There should be no need to."

"Why are you obsessed about it? Why do you want to help her so much? It's my blood not yours."

"What are you waiting for me to say, that I want children, yes I want them. I want them so bad it hurts. I thought the day would come and we would adopt, or get a surrogate. But we are gifted one, one with your amazing DNA. One that will have traits of you in it. And a mother that wanted us both involved, who respected our relationship, and you cast it aside like dirty laundry. An innocent child."

"Derek, I was thinking about that today, how we never discussed it. I never knew how you felt."

"Well now you do."

"Alex spoke to me. She told me you went to see her."

"I did. And you know what I found out. That that girl is living in a slum, willing to go through hell for the baby and you have the nerve to stand there and not give a shit about it all."

"I do."

"Since when?"

"Since I realised it's what you want. I want to make you happy."

"This isn't just about me. You should want to be in your kid's life."

"I'm working on that."

"Really? How's that then Spencer? How can you possibly work on it? Either you do or you don't."

"It's a lot to take in Derek."

"You had the most of a month." The older replied bitterly. Spencer fell silent and looked at the floor. "I meant what I said to her. I will help her and the baby as you should. But it would mean more to your kid if you were there in the long run." Spencer looked at him sadly. "I am going away for two weeks. When I get back, you better have sorted yourself out, if not, it's over Spencer."

"So those are my choices, take on the kid and keep you, or lose everything?"

"No, I said sort yourself out, not the baby thing. Get healthy, start eating and sleeping."

"How can I with you gone?"

"You have to. No ifs, buts or maybe's. But I will say this, you just said lose everything. That tells me there may be hope for all of this yet. Now excuse me. I have to go pack. Look after Clooney while I'm gone won't you?"

"I always do."

"Bye Spencer."

"Will you call?"

"I don't know, it depends. Will the man I love be answering the phone, or this imposter?" And with that Derek left his office and headed out of the BAU, leaving Spencer pondering his future.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer worked exceptionally hard to make it seem he was doing as he was asked. Every day he forced down a small lunch and worked his way through case file after case file. He also spent large periods of time deciding what it was he wanted in life and was everything that as happening what he envisaged in his future.

Five days into his temporary job in New York, Derek finally rang, Spencer made sure to sound cheerful though part of him was terrified as to what the call would hold.

"How's Clooney?"

"Sniffing around looking for you, but that's nothing new. He keeps attacking your cycling trainers; I had to hide them in the garage, since you don't like your training gear in the house."

"Spencer, the last thing I want for either of us is to smell my sweaty training gear when we go into our home." Spencer swallowed loudly. The way Derek was speaking made him feel as though there was hope. "Have you done what Hotch asked?"

"Yes, will you all stop mollycoddling me? Seriously I have been eating."

"Good, because the last thing I would want is for you to waste away into nothing."

"I'm not that thin."

"Spence, you weigh one thirty seven when fully clothed and soaking wet, so yeah, you are." Derek joked, causing Spencer to smile for the first time in a long time.

"I was thinking." He stated in a serious tone.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone as Derek realised what he was referring to in particular. "And?"

"When you come back I think we all need to sit down and discuss how this will work."

"How do you mean?"

"Well I know I've been a selfish ass, but Alex has been going off the handle every time I have tried to talk to her rather than just hearing me out. I know the day she told me I didn't give her much of a chance, but I apologised and I think that the only way for this to be sorted is for it to be discussed like adults, no arguments, around a table."

"And what is it you want to discuss in particular Spence?"

"Us, being there for the baby and for her if she wants. How we could ever make it work, if it's possible to and see if we can try and do it. What do you think?"

"Are you doing it for me or for you?"

"Both actually. I mean I am terrified about passing on my mom's illness, but the idea of going to museums and parks with you and a baby actually really excites me."

"I'm glad to hear that Spence." But Spencer could hear the other man's voice, he was more than glad, he sounded elated. "And to hear you are doing it for you."

"So what exactly are you doing up there?"

"SWAT Bomb Tech supervisor." A tense silence hung over the phone. "I'm being safe. I did this long before I joined the BAU Spencer. I know what I'm doing."

"I know, but I still get nervous. That's allowed, right?"

"Yes, it is. I agree that things need to be discussed at a table like adults, you may have been a jerk, but Alex needs to let you speak too. As soon as I get back we'll arrange it okay Pretty Boy?"

At the use of his nickname, Spencer could not help but smile more. "Sure thing Der."

"Please look after yourself while I'm gone. Promise?"

"I promise."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer had kept true to his promise. He did look after himself and began to get some sleep too, though not as much as he would have gotten if Derek had have been there.

Arrangements had been made for the two men to meet Alex on Derek's second night home, but a serial arsonist in Fargo, North Dakota put a stop to that. It was a full two and a half weeks after Derek's return from New York before the men finally were in their own home again.

Things between the two men had settled, Derek had forgiven Spencer for holding something so big from him. Now he was happy to see that Spencer was thinking rationally. Even if he were not to have anything to do with the child, it would be for better reasons than falsely blaming his relationship.

Hotch had been happy with Spencer's work once more and the physical appearance of the youngest agent. The whole team sighed a collective sigh of relief when he was back to himself, spouting random facts and laughing at obscure things they could never understand.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

One their third day home from North Dakota they finally arrange to meet Alex. Unsure of whether it was better to have the conversation in public at a restaurant or cafe, she agreed to go to their house again.

When she arrived she was quickly attacked by an over enthusiastic Clooney, who after a moment seemed to click to her condition and backed off slowly, becoming more calm and relaxed as he looked for attention.

Derek stood pointing at the dog and looking at his lover. "Yes animals are capable of sensing pregnancy."

When Alex took off her coat, the two men stared. Gone was the little softly protruding bump she had had nearly six weeks ago. She was showing a lot now.

"Wow." Derek stood staring. He could not take his eyes off her stomach.

"Yeah, well. Twenty weeks. So half way there now." She shrugged, grabbing the sleeves of her top in her hands nervously. "Can I use your bathroom please? Someone is playing trampoline with me bladder."

"Sure it's down the hall."

"Yeah, I remember." She smiled back.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"You okay Spencer?"

"I dunno, I mean. That's a baby."

"Yes, we know."

"No, like a baby, baby. A human child. One with my DNA and it….I just…."

"Breathe Spence. It's alright."

"Alright? Derek what if it is weird like me?"

"Then it will be happy like you won't it? You have people around you who love you for who you are and it will be the same."

"She." The two men looked up. They had not realised Alex had re-entered the room. "It's a she."

"A little girl." Derek smiled. Spencer bit his lips together. Knowing the gender made it altogether even more real. "Let's sit down and talk about this alright?" Alex nodded and sat on one of the sofas while Derek and Spencer took the other.

"Do you ever get the feeling when you're in a particular situation and you know you will find yourself in it a lot in the future?" Alex stated.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I just have a funny feeling that I will be spending a lot of time sitting on this couch talking about the baby with you two."

"Well we hope so, because we want to be involved with it, I mean her." Derek corrected.

"Both of you?" Alex asked with an eyebrow raised, looking at Spencer.

"Yes, both." He replied looking her straight in the eye. "No more childish arguments, no more blame games, just we want to be involved. I want to get to know her, I want to see her grow up." Spencer's voice caught a little as he thought about it. A little girl, with more than likely dark brown hair like her mother, but his eyes were the more dominant colour, meaning she would more than likely have them. Alex had sallow skin, easily tanned. He was pale, what would that give their daughter? Daughter, he had a daughter. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He gasped for a moment. "Sorry, I think this is just hitting me."

"Took you long enough." Commented Alex.

"Hey, look if this is going to work, we all need to act like adults, I know Spencer said some nasty things at first, but we need to look past all of that, for her?" Derek pointed to Alex's stomach.

"Sorry. You're right. This is about her. The healthiest thing possible is for her to have her father. Especially if she takes on his freakishly high IQ. She'll need someone who'll understand her and that isn't me."

"And you meant what you said? That you don't mind Derek being involved?" Spencer asked, truth be told, he had told Derek that that would be a deal breaker.

"No, I don't. The way I see it, a lot of kids don't have a father involved. This one will have two. She'll be really lucky. There is one thing that I will find difficult though. With regards the two of you."

"And that is?" Derek asked apprehensively.

"How will we explain to her why she exists, if you two were in a relationship almost five years before she was born?"

"We alter it slightly. We say that we were close friends, which is true, and that we arranged for it to happen." Spencer suggested.

"The last thing I want is for her to think she was a life wrecking mistake. You deal with those murdering lunatics, you know they often are told that they are worthless and unwanted growing up."

"Well she is, wanted I mean. We want her, you want her. That's all that matters and that's all she needs to know." Derek replied.

"Do you think she'll be bullied in school for this?" Spencer thought aloud.

"What? For having three parents?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah. And two of them being men in a relationship with one another."

"Spencer this is the twenty-first century. DC is less than an hour away and same sex marriage is legal there. I refuse to believe she will be the only child in her class that will have parents in a same sex relationship."

"She's right Pretty Boy. Though you have to admit, she'll be different to the most of her class."

"How so?" Alex cocked her head slightly as she queried.

"Well you've an above average IQ, Spencer's a genius, so she will more than likely be too, she has a mom, and two dads." The glee in saying that made his eyes well up with tears the others could not help but see. "One of which is black."

"Both of which are Fed's. I can't wait until she is fifteen and tries to go on a date. I will be sitting back and eating popcorn and laughing when he or she realises that her dads are BAU Fed's." Alex giggled.

"So we are really doing this?" Spencer asked wide eyed, half terrified of what lay ahead.

"It seems so." Alex answered, sitting forward and twitching her mouth to the side.

"No more childish arguments, no more blame games." Derek reiterated. Both other adults nodded. "Well then." He sat back and chuckled. "This will be interesting telling our family and friends."

"I am so not being there." Alex sat up again.

"You'll have no choice but to meet them, well Garcia anyway, she won't have it any other way." Derek shrugged.

"That's the one I'm frightened of, what if she thinks I tried to break up, what was it you said she called you Spencer?"

"Her 'delectable duo of man sex'." He quoted shaking his head and going slightly pink.

"Yeah, that." Alex laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what are you going to do until it's born?" they were almost finished the pizza they had decided to order when Spencer plucked up the courage to ask Alex about her plans for the duration of her pregnancy. Her answer was a baffled look.

"You can hardly stay in that apartment, you barely fit there as it is, and you're only going to get bigger. You'll need more clothes the bigger you get, when you start getting a crib and a stroller for the baby you won't even be able to store them. That neighbourhood isn't great either." Derek added, putting another fork of lasagne into his mouth.

"I don't really have a choice do I? This is not exactly the cheapest part of the country to live in. And with the cost of having a kid, now is not the time to be thinking of upgrading to a bigger place." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"We could help" Spencer offered. Derek nodding in agreement.

"Thanks Spencer. But I meant what I said when I told you I was pregnant, I don't want anything from you, from either of you." Looking from one to the other adamantly.

"So we're supposed to ignore the fact you'll be in a tiny apartment in a tough neighbourhood alone trying to raise this kid, sorry Princess, that's not going to happen!" Derek's tone indicated that this wasn't really up for discussion.

"Did you honestly just call me Princess?"

"I did and get used to it, you'll be hearing it a lot more often." He replied smugly. Alex looked to Spencer, who merely shrugged and smiled. Delighted to finally to be able to talk to his friend again like they used.

"Uugh, so what do you suggest then?" she asked shortly. "Since you're so sure of what I should not so, perhaps your as sure as what I should?"

"You bet. You should move out of there immediately."

"And go where?"

"Well it'll take a while to get a nice place, but until then you should stay here with us." Derek's face was completely serious. "We have a house, it's a good neighbourhood, plenty of space, we'll be here to help you when you're barely able to bend over and tie your shoes. Plus it means we'll be here to drive you to and from the hospital. You could stay here for a while after it's born too, your place is so far from here and Quantico we wouldn't be able to see you both as often as we'd like."

Alex merely stared at him, completely aghast. "No, seriously, what's the punch line?"

"We're serious" Spencer interjected. "We've been discussing this for the most of a week. If we are to be involved, then we might as well be involved properly. Statistically foetus' that develop with both parents under the one roof are four times more likely to…."

"Fine, okay, whatever, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hit me with twenty different random statistics about in-uterine development right now, my head is spinning as it is." she conceded, holding her hands up in defeat. "I have to say, this will be the weirdest living arrangement I've ever heard of."

"Maybe, but if it's what will work for us, and that's all that matters" smiled Derek. Neither one thought to disagree with him.

"The commute to work every day will be a pain in the ass." Alex moaned.

"But just think, at night we'll pamper you and be at your beck and call." Declared the older man.

"Mmhmm, I may put that to the test yet Derek Morgan." threatened Alex.

"I look forward to it. Princess."

"Uggh" she rolled her eyes again "The Princess thing may actually kill me." She leant back in the chair rubbing her now noticeable stomach.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"So you know where the master bedroom is" Derek smiled. Alex hit him gently on the shoulder. "This is the second largest bedroom down here, at the other end of the hallway; he led her into a large spacious room. The bed was King sized and there was a desk in the corner, above which there was ample shelving space. A large wardrobe took over one wall accompanied by a dresser.

She was delighted to see that this room too was en suite as the baby was starting to press on her bladder more and more, meaning more frequent trips to the bathroom were necessary and she did not want to have to walk most of the length of the hall several times a night if necessary.

"We'll have your stuff brought upstairs after a little something to eat, alright Princess? Then you can unpack and get all settled in." his smile genuine. Both men really wanted her to get settled in so that she and the baby were as comfortable as possible.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

At twenty weeks Alex was really starting to show, hoodies no longer hid her condition in college, lecturers frowned seeing one of their better pupils become pregnant with so little of her degree left to finish. A few in her study group gave funny looks at her and made comments about how a girl so smart clearly couldn't figure out something as easy as a condom or a pill. Though the comments annoyed Alex, it was nothing in comparison to Spencer's reaction. He was livid that people were being so horrible about her. Reliving his own past of people pretending not to stare and make jokes about the student that didn't fit in.

As he walked to class one afternoon, he heard his name being called. Out of instinct he winced. His body reacting as it did since he was a child and other children decided to pick on him. He turned to see who it was somewhat coyly, terrified of what may happen. He turned to see he was face to face with Brian, Alex's ex, who had another girl standing beside him. Though Spencer was unsure of her name, he had seen the man with this girl several times while he was supposed to be seeing Alex. It was Spencer revealing the truth to Alex that had led to their break-up and though Alex was upset at first, both agreed it was better in the long run.

"Well Reid, where's the fag-hag today? I see she tried to get over me by getting under someone else. You and she are pretty close; you know who the brat's daddy is?" Brian jeered, the girl on his arm giggled nastily.

"Yeah I do, not sure what it has to do with you or your little friend though so I'm sure you'll understand if I don't tell you." he made to walk off.

"Hey, how could you know for sure who the father is, unless you were there when it happened, shirt lifter?"

"As I said before Collins, it's none of your concern, so if you don't mind I am going to a lecture, I have a job to go to after this you know?" Spencer's patience's were wearing thin.

"Unless it's yours is it fudge packer?" the other man scoffs. Spencer fell for the bait and looked at the man abashed, unsure of how he came to that conclusion.

As soon as the man saw his face he laughed "Wow, that was some angle you pulled there Reid, pretending to be a poof to get my girlfriend into bed, and it clearly worked, I should be pissed but to be honest I'm just impressed, your welcome to her, she was a terrible lay anyway, always too concerned about shit like college and exams, far too uptight for my liking." he walked off laughing with his little snarky girlfriend, declaring to their friends the paternity of Alex's, their baby.

Spencer rushed to the class, only to see it had already started, Alex was in her usual seat, taking notes and paying attention. It baffled him what she had ever seen in that man. He sat in the seat next to her and placed his bag on the empty one on the other side of him. She looked over at him smiling softly, handing him his coffee, he smiled a thank you. Not sure how to broach the subject of Brian with her.

For the duration of the lecture he thought of how to tell her about his slip up. He looked at her again she spent the whole time blissfully ignorant taking notes. As the lecturer finished, she finally looked around at him. "I have one question for you?" her voice serious. The blank look on his face, she felt, was her permission to continue. "So how did that snake manage to interrogate a highly trained FBI agent into telling him the truth?" Spencer froze to the spot and looked at her, relieved to see she was actually smiling, "Well?"

"I, I mean, it, I, it. He just suggested it and I gave it away with the look I gave back, Alex, I am so sorry."

"I'm not."

"You're not what?

"I'm not sorry." She looked him dead in the eye, and laughed at his baffled face. "Spencer you are a hundred times the man that homophobic, Neanderthal is. I'm glad you're the father, I couldn't have been any luckier, though maybe if the timing was a bit better and you weren't in a relationship it would have been a slight bit more convenient, but hey, I still don't regret it. What is annoying him is you are nothing like him and he is annoyed I was so willing to sleep with you when I was almost like a nun with him."

"Yeah, what is that about, you were clearly unhappy and had no real feelings for him, so why did you even bother going out with him?" though it had baffled the genius before, he only felt comfortable asking her now.

"God, I haven't a clue, seriously, I was either medicated and didn't know it, or I should have been, the last straw wasn't even the cheating you know? It was his attitude towards my job and you." Spencer looked at her, unsure as to whether she was saying her relationship breaking up was mainly because of him in ways other than him revealing to her the other man's infidelity. "He thought working with kids wasn't a worthwhile life and that I would pass on gay to him by being friends with you. It scared me how homophobic he was."

"Did you know that exhibiting homophobia is often a way of a person trying to cover their own homosexual feelings? A study done by the American Psychological Association provides empirical evidence that is consistent with that theory. Psychoanalytic theory holds that homophobia - the fear, anxiety, anger, discomfort and aversion that some ostensibly heterosexual people hold for gay individuals - is the result of repressed homosexual urges that the person is either unaware of or denies." He blurted out.

"Would explain a lot, I maintain he has something lodged permanently up his ass, could easily be a silicon dick." Alex's dead pan, matter of factly tone caused Spencer to spit the water he was drinking as she said it. They laughed walking out to the car park, before both heading to their respective jobs.


	14. Chapter 14

"You excited pretty boy?" Derek as good as squeaked, Spencer looked at him, whatever about how he felt, Derek, could not contain himself. They had arranged for a scan that both men could be present for as they had missed the ones before.

Spencer knew that Derek had parental urges, but he was completely unprepared for how positive he was about all of this. "How are you not nervous, what if there's something wrong? You know statistically there is an eight per cent chance that it could be born with..." Derek decided to stop Spencer's rant by kissing him.

A sudden throat clearing from behind them made Derek nearly jump clean out of his seat with a yelp. Spencer who had seen Alex's stealthy approach and had pretended nothing to his boyfriend, laughed at his reaction. "Woman, that was uncalled for." Derek yelped, trying to settle his heart again.

Alex joined in Spencer's laughing "Jesus, Derek your scream like a girl, and I was trying to scare Spencer." She said between sniggers.

"Nah, I saw you coming." Spencer replied a large triumphant grin on his face.

"Damn it, I'll get you next time," She promised, her face serious as she sat down in a vacant chair grabbing the menu in front of her. "I'm starved, what here is either beef jerky or laced in garlic, or maybe both." Her left hand gently making circles on her stomach as she contemplated.

Spencer grimaced at the thought of those particular foods being combined. Derek smiled. "Anything you want Princess, but careful of the garlic intake, it gives a sour taste to breast milk." Both Alex and Spencer turned in their chairs to look at him, both slightly aghast that he knew such a random fact on pregnancy.

"Great, another thing I love that I have to give up, seriously, who knew pregnancy was so like a prison sentence." She pouted, arms folded across her chest.

Derek pulled his chair closer to hers and placed his arm around her, "Now, now, Princess, it could be worse, just think, twenty two weeks down, eighteen to go, over half way!" his voice like velvet, she couldn't resist curling into him as he spoke. She merely sighed. "Thanks by the way, for doing this for us."

"It's not that hard, I just need to lie back and let a doctor put cold gel on me." Alex replied. "So when are we discussing names?"

"Wait, I get a say?" Spencer's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline in disbelief.

"Yes, you do, and you too by the way." She looked up at Derek as she pulled out of hiss embrace.

"Me?" he pointed the index finger of his free hand at himself surprised. Alex nodded. "I... well... I want to know, but I'm not really in a position to make requests." he answered.

"Nonsense, this is a three person democracy. Three parents, three votes. Also handy as it prevents a tie on anything. There'll always be a two-to-one majority" she smirked. "So we should think about it and any names we all really like we can short list. And then there's middle names, that'll have to be sorted. But they tend not to be as important."

"You also seem to have taken on Pretty-Boy's rambling trait, perhaps its genetic." Teased Derek. Their food arrived, before the waiter even had Reid's food on the table, Alex was eating her ravioli. "Hungry much Princess? If you eat that too fast you'll give yourself indigestion!" She just shrugged and continued eating.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I just need to take the measurements and check everything is going according to plan and then I will show ye what is going on alright?" The ultrasound technician explained, placing the jelly on Alex's swollen stomach. She shuddered slightly from the cold gel. "Sorry dear, I know it's cold." She added kindly. They were shocked when they arrived to the scan and the middle-aged technician had never even uttered a word about there being three of them, making them all feel at ease immediately. "Yes, everything is perfect, a fine healthy size even at this stage." Derek squeezed his boyfriend's hand. Nearly shaking in excitement. "Now so" the technician turned the screen around so the two men could see. It was all hazy and they weren't too sure what exactly they were supposed to be seeing, until a small little limb came into focus "Looks like someone is sucking its thumb." she commented. Derek felt his eyes welling up, but refused to allow this random stranger see him cry; he could barely take his eyes off the screen as he turned to look at Spencer who had pulled his hand away from where it had been resting on Morgan's leg.

Spencer just bit his lips together looking at the image of the child on screen. At that moment he seemed to realise that it wasn't just the parasitic being he had pictured it as being.

"And I see you already know the sex, just double check. Yes, she is indeed a girl." the technician confirmed.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I think it may be time to tell the team." Derek announced on the way back to the car.

"Do I have to be present?" Alex asked.

"Not really." Derek answered.

"Well then, you should tell your team."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Wait, what?" Prentiss asked, completely flabbergasted and unable to say anything else.

"Oh my boy genius is having a baby genius" Garcia shrieked with delight.

"Spence, are you sure you're ready for this?" JJ forever sounding like the concerned older sister.

"Okay, am I missing something? You two are still together right? Where did a girl come into this? Is it a surrogacy? Cause I'm a bit lost as to how we got from you two, to Reid here knocking up a girl. I have to be honest I always thought if either of you father a kid, it would be Morgan." Rossi stated, one hand to his brow as he talked. Hotch merely standing there, hands folded.

"Yes, why is my gorgeous statuesque God of chocolate thunder not having any babies?" Garcia demanded.

"You offering baby girl?" he teased, a cheeky grin on his face. Garcia giggled deliciously in return.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand, in a few months, Reid of all people, is going to be a father." Prentiss was still astounded. "Wow" she mouthed.

"Why is everyone so shocked about the fact it is Reid who fathered the kid?" Morgan demanded slightly defensively.

"Because, and know that we love you Reid, it's because he's Reid. Socially awkward, slightly too intimidating with the old brainpower, Reid. Most girls would run a mile from a guy who, on demand can ramble off the amount of police officers in every city, state, county." JJ added. Everyone else's faces were in agreement with the blatant obviousness of her statement.

"Well one obviously didn't" smiled Rossi, "So my conclusion is she is either an idiot or the child will be of average intelligence, which I doubt with Reid. Or she is above average intelligence and is able to hold her own intellectually against him and this kid will be an out and out genius, and going by the look on Morgan's face, it is clearly the latter!" Raising his hand towards Morgan to indicate the smug smile he was talking about.

"So will this work?" Prentiss asked cautiously.

"Well at the moment Alex is staying with us as she was living in a less than nice part of DC. And well in the future she will be moving close by so we can see the kid all the time. Well as much as the job allows." Derek explained.

"Both of you?" Hotch asked sceptically. Both men nodded.

"And she agreed to this?" JJ asked.

"It was partly her idea." Spencer answered.

"Well that's an odd situation, but hell, whatever works." Rossi added as he stretched.

"Oh, a baby super genius!" Garcia's excitement was beyond containment. Everyone laughed at her clear delight of this news. "Congrats my darlings" she rushed over and squeezed Reid and the Morgan in a tight hug. The table echoed her sentiments, and were about to discuss it further when Hotch faced the doorway to see Chief Strauss walking through the BAU and straight towards the conference room. In her hand a large case file. A moan filled the room as they all imagined what horrors they were about to face yet again. The feeling of joy and happiness dissipating instantly.


End file.
